Soar
by Konie
Summary: To save Taichi, to what lengths will his friends go? There is something wrong in Tai's past, present, and future, and the only ones that can save him are Koushiro, Yamato, and Matt! OK, Chapter 17 is up, and I uploaded Part Nine-A-, sorry that I didn't g
1. Part One -A-

Part One-  
  
"Yamato, what are you doing here?" Taichi asked, his voice quivering.   
  
"Well, I know that we went trying to find Sora, and all this happened. You disappeared, and well, I found  
you." I smiled, "Don't worry, Taichi, everything's gonna be OK now."  
  
"Where's Takeru?" He asked, his gaze never leaving the horizon.   
  
"I don't know, but I'll go and find him as soon as I can." And who knows when that'll be? Even though he's   
gone, I can still hear him… calling me. Wanting me to find him. And, I can't do anything to help!  
I've done everything, searching…everything…then, I come across Taichi, lying in the sand on a deserted  
beach, Agumon no where around. And he's hurt too.   
  
"Well, you just go on and look for him, 'k?" Taichi offered, smiling although I could tell he was in obvious  
pain. How…selfless of him.   
  
"I couldn't do that!" I snapped, "I can't leave you like this!" I honestly don't mean to be like that to him,  
but he always just…draws me like that.   
  
He looked shocked, "Why not? I just told you to, and I'm the leader. Go." He tried to sit up, so that he  
could shove my legs, "Go."  
  
I kneeled down next to him, "No. Right now, you're more of a priority."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You're sick. And I think there's something wrong with your arm, the way you're babying it."  
  
He sighed, "And? Anything else, oh great doctor?" Taichi started to shiver, slightly, but I still noticed it.   
  
"We gotta get you off of this beach. It's way too cold." I tried to help him up, but his legs didn't seem to  
work. "Here." I said, offering my arm, "I'll lift you up."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Go find Takeru."  
  
"Taichi Kamiya! Get that out of your head right now! I will not abandon a friend in need! And it looks  
like you really need me right now!"  
  
Taichi mumbled something, but I chose to ignore it. Probably another remark to try to get me to go.  
Well. Since he wasn't going to be cooperating, there wasn't much I could do.  
  
"You're coming with me." I said, picking him up. It seemed like he was light as a feather, perhaps just  
a bigger feather than Takeru. I carried him a little ways down the beach, where there was a little  
shelter, some one had built a storage shed of some kind, but now it was empty.  
  
"And if I don't want to?"   
  
"Too dang bad." Why was he so averse to being with me? It's like he really didn't want to be around  
me at all. Ah well, he needs me, especially right now. I'm the only one here. "Say, where's Agumon?"  
  
"Where's Gabumon?"  
  
"I sent him on to find Takeru when I found you. He's just as protective of him as I am."  
  
"Hm." He said, quieting for the first time in a while. I think that he fell asleep, snuggling up closer  
to me. My guess? Just trying to keep warm, sub-consciously of course. I mean…there was no way  
that he, Taichi Kamiya, could um…hate me?  
  
I wouldn't blame him, for the way that I treat him sometimes.   
  
But still…I mean, I'm taking care of him, not going for Takeru. That has to stand for something, right?  
  
"Hey, Yamato, I'm cold…" he whispered, "Can you build a fire or something?"  
  
"No, I don't have anything to do it with…sorry…"  
Just then, it hit me. I could keep him warm. "Here, this should help." I said, pulling him closer to me,  
wrapping my arms around him. I listened to his breathing, slowly, it regulated.  
  
"Is that better?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
I lay there, just listening to him. It's amazing when he's quiet. He looks almost…cute.  
  
  
Then, I fell asleep.  
  
  
"C'mon, wake up! Boy you sleep late!" Taichi said, poking me in the forehead.   
  
"You are obviously feeling better…" I grumbled.   
  
"Of course! With your great care, how can I not be?" Taichi grinned, "But then…you'd make a great  
mother!"   
  
"OK…if you weren't as pathetic as you were last night, I'd take you down." I said, smiling slyly. I loved  
to mess with him.  
  
"What do you mean, pathetic? At least I'm not a mother hen!" Taichi growled, smiling just as slyly  
as I was. He leaned down, like a cat getting ready to pounce. "I'll take you down, not the other way  
around!"  
  
Well, he did pounce, but I easily dodged him. "Do you like how dirt tastes, Taichi?"   
  
"Well, you'll find out soon enough," he said, getting up and spitting the rest of the dirt out of his mouth.   
  
Then, he leapt again, this time, actually grabbing my arm and taking me down with him. "See, I said that  
I'd take you down!" He said, holding my arms to the ground. I didn't struggle, he'd won, fair and well,  
I guess square.   
  
"Yeah, you did. Now could you let me up?"   
  
"Not until you finally admit that I'm better than you." He said, then added, "At least at this kinda thing."   
  
I could tell he thought that I wasn't going to say that, even though I'd intended to. Well, I'm a nice guy,  
so I don't disappoint people.   
  
"Never!" I yelled, shoving my arms up with all my might. When that didn't work, I decided that I'd just  
lift him in the air with my legs, considering that he was sitting on them. That didn't work too well either.  
  
"I've got you right where I want you, now admit it, Yamato!"  
  
Slightly confused, I asked, "Right where you want me for what?"  
  
Taichi looked slightly flustered, "N-nothing! I just want you to say I'm better!"   
  
"Eh…you want me to tell you who I like, then, hm?" I asked, I'd traveled into unknown territory with the  
other one, so I'd rescue him with this one.   
  
"Yeah! AND I want you to tell me I'm better!"   
  
"So, you have low self-esteem too, eh? Want me to tell you that you're the greatest friend on Earth and  
the Digiworld too?"  
  
"No, just that I won."  
  
"Well, you ARE the best friend a guy could have, and you won. Ya happy?"  
  
"Thanks, Yamato." Taichi said, letting go of my arms. He still sat on my legs though. "Now, what's to  
eat around here?"   
  
"I don't know, and I haven't had time to go foraging in that grove of trees over there." I said, pointing  
out the window.   
  
"Alright, then let's go, together." He said, stepping off of me and helping me up.   
  
We stood there, face to face for a few seconds, "Um, Taichi, you can let go of my hand now. I don't  
think you're scared of anything here, are you?"  
  
He dropped my hand, "No, I'm not."  
  
I smiled, "Let's go and get some food! Maybe we'll find the others too. And maybe they already found  
Sora!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been worried about her." He said, opening the door.  
  
"So have I."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Of course, and Mimi, and Jou, and Koushiro, and I love Takeru…"  
  
Taichi slapped his head, "I meant really like her, like, like-like her."  
  
"Oh, that kind of like."  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to take you down again."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, Koushiro has a crush on her, and if you did, I'd have to hurt you."  
  
"That's one thing I like about you, Taichi, you show people you care about them, and protect them.  
That proves that you're a good leader."  
  
He smiled at me, and I don't think I've ever seen a more genuine expression on his features, "Thanks,  
that really means a lot, Yamato."  
  
"Well, be a good leader and lead me to food, I'm hungry too."  
  
So, we looked around for a while, him leading while I followed not too far behind. After about an hour,  
we found some berries, thanks to Taichi falling over an exposed root.  
  
"Hey! It's Yamato and Taichi!" Sora yelled, "Come on, everyone!"   
  
"Taichi!" Agumon yelled, running towards us.  
  
"Yamato!" Gabumon yelled, doing likewise.  
  
"Gabumon, did you find Takeru?" I asked, following him.   
  
"Yes, he's with Koushiro right now. He's learning about HTML."  
  
"HTML? Isn't that a computer language?"  
  
"I think so, but I'm not too sure," Sora said, leading us back to where everyone was.  
  
"Where did you go, Sora?" I asked, I'd been worried about her. Missing her was like missing Taichi.  
We didn't seem quite whole. I guess that's the way if anyone of us is missing. We each contribute  
something to the group, individual as each of us. I suppose that's what our crests were trying to  
teach us, our differences are our strengths.   
  
"I don't know. I fell asleep with you guys, and woke up here. Biyomon didn't notice anything either,  
did you Biyomon?" She answered, looking down at Biyomon, her constant companion.   
  
"No, I didn't!" Biyomon answered, brightly.   
  
"Hmm…maybe another Digimon just got lonely for the night and thought that Sora looked nice enough.  
Anyway, we're all back together!" Taichi said, running over to where the rest of the group was, leaving  
me and Sora to ourselves.   
  
"I missed you guys. Especially you, Yamato." Sora said, walking close to me as we followed Taichi.  
  
I knew I was blushing. My face felt hot. "Why especially me?"  
  
"Because…" she said, looking down, "I like you."  
  
"Eh?!?"  
  
"I do, Yamato…I like you a lot…"   
  
Just then, saving me from answering her, Takeru came up and hugged me, "Yamato! Onii-chan!"   
  
"Takeru! I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too! Gabumon found me though! And he said that you'd be here soon, and he was right!  
And you found Tai-kun!"  
  
"Yes, I did." I said, smiling. It's amazing how much Takeru looks up to me. I never really did anything  
for him, and he admires me like I'm a god.  
  
"Where'd you find him?" Sora asked. She looked a little angry. I wasn't surprised.  
  
"Over by that body of water. He was lying on the beach."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wow! Did you have an adventure?" Takeru asked, grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the group.   
  
"You bet! There were dragons and they breathed fire!" Taichi said, walking towards us.  
He was smiling, and he winked at me, hoping I'd play along.  
  
"Really?" Takeru said, his eyes wide in awe. "Were you guys scared?"  
  
"Nope, Taichi was there, and how can you be afraid with him around?" I said, kneeling down next to  
my brother. He hugged me and said, "I'm glad that you are alright. I don't know what I'd do if you and  
Tai-kun were burned to death!"   
  
Taichi kneeled next to us and hugged the both of us, "You don't have to worry about us, Takeru,  
Yamato and I make the best team ever! That is…" He stopped, smacking me in the arm, "When we're  
not fighting!" He got up and ran away, hiding behind Sora.   
  
"I'm not playing with you right now, Taichi…" I sighed. Sometimes, that kid just has way too much energy.   
  
"Oh, alright." He said, walking back to where everyone was.   
  
"What happened to you guys?" Koushiro asked, not looking up from his computer. "You seem more  
friendly than you did before, Yamato, and Taichi, you are even more giddy and euphoric than before."  
  
I had no idea what to say to that.   
  
"It's almost if…" Koushiro said, putting his hand to his jaw, thinking, "never mind. It's nothing."  
  
  
Taichi and I looked at each other; he was as clueless as I was! That is, until I realized what Koushiro  
had seen and understood.   
  
I was talking freely with everyone.  
  
I wasn't being cold with anyone.  
  
I was being more open with emotions.  
  
I was being nice to Taichi.  
  
Then, I saw Taichi sit on the ground, dazed. I ran over to him, "Is something wrong? Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm f-fine, Yamato." He said, waving me away. He put his head between his knees and started to  
breathe really deeply.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked, running over and sitting next to Taichi.  
  
Suddenly, everyone had made a circle, with Taichi at its center.   
  
"Get back! He needs room to breathe!" I said, trying to gently shove the group away. "Koushiro,  
figure out what's wrong!" I ordered, yelling. He walked calmly over to Taichi, took my hand, and  
smiled. Just then, I had all confidence in him, with that computer of his, he could figure out anything!  
Koushiro set to work, figuring out Taichi's symptoms and plugging them into his computer.  
  
  
"Onii-chan! What's wrong with Tai-kun?" Takeru screamed, clutching my waist, almost cutting off  
the circulation to my legs.   
  
I started to smooth his hair, petting him, "I don't know, but Koushiro-kun will find out in just a little bit."   
  
That had to have been the longest 5 minutes of my life. I sat there, with Takeru in my arms, holding  
my breath. Taichi was now laid out on his back, breathing sporadically, and sweating profusely.   
  
I was nervous. I was very nervous. Hell, nervous doesn't even BEGIN to describe it. Here was my  
(I just realized) best friend, writhing in agony on the ground in front of me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All I can say is, I was never quite the same after that, and I don't think that Taichi was either.   
  
AN- Please...be kind...this is my first Digimon ficcie! This gets better...a lot better, so please, read on  
when I eventually all up!!!  
I'd really like to know what everyone thinks, so please, either review or email me! I'm nervous to see  
how this is going to be accepted...*mumbles...shoulda stayed with Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing,  
Konie...you are *much* better with those...*  
Please review!!! Thanks!!!! 


	2. Part Two -A-

Part Two-  
  
"I think he's going to be OK." Koushiro said, stepping back from Taichi's form, still shaking on the ground.  
  
I growled, "That's not what I wanted to know!" I grabbed Koushiro by the shirt collar and yanked him   
over to me, so that I could yell in his face, "I asked 'What's WRONG with him!' It doesn't really matter  
that he's OK, what if this happens again? We won't know what to do! We just got damned lucky this  
time!"   
  
I released him. He didn't back down, "If you really want to know what I found, I'll tell you! I found   
nothing! Did you notice, no one's crests reacted to this! Not yours of friendship, not Sora's of love,   
not Mimi's of sincerity, not even Takeru's of hope! You'd think that in such a crisis, SOMETHING would   
happen! But nothing did!"   
  
"That doesn't mean that we don't care for Taichi, right?" Mimi asked, shaken. She looked pale, and afraid.   
  
"No, that's not it at all." Koushiro said, smiling at her. "All I'm saying is that the problem isn't here   
and now."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" I screamed, making Takeru hold onto me tighter. He was scared, he'd  
never seen me this way.   
  
Koushiro smiled, he'd stumbled onto something major, and he knew it. "The problem, Yamato, isn't in   
the present. It's in the future."  
  
OK. Reality check. FUTURE?!?!?! There's something wrong with Taichi in the FUTURE? And it's effecting  
him NOW? You'd think it'd be in the PAST that something's wrong! IF THAT!  
  
"Then how do we help him?" Jou asked, worried. He got up and started pacing back and forth. "If what   
Koushiro is saying is indeed what's happening, then we'd need to go to the future to help him."  
  
"But time travel isn't possible!" I yelled, getting angrier. "We aren't doing Taichi any good just sitting   
here! We have to do something!"   
  
Taichi, for his part, stayed still on the ground.   
  
"Well, I can try to figure out a way to go to the future. There is so much documentation on Einstein's   
Special Theory of Relativity that maybe, just maybe, I can figure something out." Koushiro said, turning   
away. "I'll be up with my computer all day, so please, no distractions."  
  
"Alright, have it your way." I said, moving so that I could be closer to Taichi. He hadn't woken up yet.   
He just lay there, making a huge effort to breathe. He was fighting something. Something big. And,   
he was fighting it alone.   
  
I wanted to take whatever it was and smash it to pieces.   
  
  
I wanted to strangle it until it was dead ten times over.   
  
  
I wanted Taichi to be OK.   
  
"Onii-chan, what's going to happen to Tai-kun?" Takeru asked, holding my hand. He had been   
very brave, and hadn't cried at all. If fact, he hadn't said anything at all either. He only sat, and   
watched Taichi. Just like me.   
  
No one really did much of anything. Agumon sat and watched Taichi with us. So did Gabumon. All the   
other Digimon were with their partners, whispering back and forth. Tentomon and Koushiro were very   
busy doing research for me. It was me, after all, who ordered him to figure out what was wrong with   
Taichi. They were coming up with ideas, then discussing them, each taking a very different approach.   
Tentomon thought that the problem wasn't in the future, like Koushiro said, but that it was in the past.   
They both were coming up with very different ways for time travel when suddenly; they said the same   
thing at the same time.   
  
I didn't understand it, so I don't remember what it was. All I knew was that if they BOTH agreed, it had   
to be a good thing.   
  
They began to talk hurriedly, with Koushiro typing things into his computer and coming up with formulas.   
They both were getting really excited, with Tentomon buzzing about Koushiro's head. They started   
talking faster and faster in a foreign language, and then, they stopped. They looked at each other and   
both came over to where Taichi was. Koushiro was smiling like he'd just won a Nobel Prize in physics.  
  
"We've figured it out. I won't begin to explain it to you, since none of you would understand. All I can   
say is that Tentomon and I have learned how to send two people to the future. The only question now is:   
who?"  
  
  
  
  
For me, the answer was obvious. "Koushiro, you and I will go."  
  
This shocked everyone, except for Koushiro, "I was hoping you'd say that, Yamato, you and I will go to the   
future."  
  
Sora stood up, angry, "Now wait! I understand why you should go, Koushiro, but Yamato? Just yesterday   
it seems that he HATED Taichi! Now you want him to SAVE Taichi?"  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?" Koushiro asked, glaring at Sora. He didn't like his ideas being argued   
non-intelligently.   
  
He knew that Sora wanted to go, and would do anything to do it.  
  
"Let me go instead! Or maybe Mimi!" Sora said, getting right up in Koushiro's face. Then, she backed   
away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"That's exactly why you can't go, Sora."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You get sorry. This mission may require detachment, and Yamato is most defiantly the best one for   
that." Koushiro said, smiling. "Don't worry, Sora, you'll be very important to the mission too. You'll   
need to take care of Taichi in the here and now. And everyone else too."  
  
"Alright, I get it. I'll do my best. Good luck to you."  
  
"When are you going?" Takeru asked, holding onto my legs tightly. "I don't want you to go, but I want   
Tai-kun to get better. If that's the only way, then you can go. I'll be a good boy."  
  
"I know you will, Takeru-chan. I know you will. Sora will take good care of you too." I said, forcing   
myself to smile. This was hard, choosing between Takeru and Taichi. But, Taichi needed me at the   
moment, more than Takeru.   
  
"We leave as soon as possible, Takeru." Koushiro said, logging off of his computer. "Let's get   
everything that we're taking then go, alright?"  
  
"That's fine. I already have everything on me, except…" I started, "I have to give Takeru one last hug."   
  
"Good bye, Onii-chan." Takeru said, sniffling a little bit, while I hugged him. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," I whispered in his ear. I stood up, "OK, let's go. How far in the future are we going?"  
  
"About 15 years." Koushiro said, pulling me away from the group. "Let's go. Good bye, everyone."   
He said, taking out his computer.   
  
  
He started something up and everything turned white…  
  
AN- Well, here's the second part! I hope you like!!! Things'll get very VERY interesting from now on (or  
so I think...) Anyway, R+R or email me!!! Thank you!!!  



	3. Part Three -A-

Part Three-A-  
  
"Yamato! Wake up!"   
  
"Eh? Did I fall asleep again, Dad?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes and realized  
that we weren't in the Digiworld any longer. We were home!  
  
I sat up, looking all around. We were in the park where all of us got together  
to talk about what to do with Myotismon!   
  
"Remember, Yamato," Koushiro said, helping me up, "This is the future, 15  
years and 5 days, to be exact."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We find Taichi. We try to figure out what's going on, and see if we can  
help. And by the looks of it, it shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He pointed at a passing bus. It had Taichi's picture on it! He gestured to  
a tall building. The billboard at the top had Taichi's picture! "He's evidently  
famous."  
  
"But that can complicate things."  
  
"I know. It will be harder for us to get to him." Koushiro said, walking to  
the bus stop. "I don't even think that he'll know that we came. It depends  
on if my theories of alternate timelines and such are actually correct."  
  
  
"Alternate timelines?"  
  
  
"Yup." Koushiro said, pulling my arm. "Here's our bus."  
  
  
We went and found a seat, sat down, and I looked out the window. I saw  
someone that looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. But then the  
bus started moving and I lost him before I could recognize him. A blonde  
guy…  
  
"Hmm… where do we look for Taichi?" I asked, looking around the bus. "It's  
not like he's going to be roaming the streets."  
  
  
"Actually," a lady said, leaning over to me, I believe that he and his wife are  
doing a book signing today. You do mean Taichi Kamiya, right?"  
  
  
"Yes. Can you tell us what book store, ma'am?" Koushiro asked. "See, we're  
really big fans of his, and we've never gotten a chance to see him."  
  
  
"Oh, well, it's actually the next stop. I'll be getting off then too, and I'll show  
you young boys the way." The woman said, smiling. "I'm a fan of his too."  
  
So, that nice lady showed us the way to Taichi's book signing. We got inside  
the bookstore…and suddenly…  
  
  
"Oh my god!!!! It's Yamato!!!" A mob of teenaged girls screamed, huddling  
around me.   
  
  
"Koushiro…" I whispered urgently, "If you leave me, I swear I will kill you."  
"I'm sorry, ladies. I'm not Yamato…I just look like him, I get that all the  
time." I said to the girls, and they looked instantly disappointed. They'd  
wanted to meet someone they admired. I wonder why it was me.  
  
  
"Look, um…Takeru, there's Taichi." Koushiro said, taking my arm.   
  
  
"Using my brother's name…slick," I whispered, following him through the  
crowd. Things were too weird. Why was Taichi famous, and why was I?  
  
  
We got in the long line of girls waiting for a glimpse of Taichi. "How long   
will this take?" I asked, poking Koushiro.   
  
"How'm I supposed to know?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, arguing isn't going to do anything about it!"  
  
"You're right…as always."  
  
Finally, after about three hours, we made it to the front of the line.   
"OK, who's this one to?" Taichi said, without looking up.   
  
  
"Yamato and Koushiro." I said, smiling. He looked up and was shocked. No,  
to say that would be an understatement. He looked, well, shocked to a very  
large degree.  
  
"Sora! Get over here!" Taichi yelled to the back. "What are you guys doing  
here?"   
  
"Well…that's a long story, Taichi." Koushiro said, moving closer to him.   
  
"We've got time to tell it, this was supposed to close about three hours ago  
anyway."   
  
  
  
Amazing coincidences.   
  
AN-Alright, I know...weird...anyway, for the next parts, you'll need to know  
that all the -A-'s are Yamato and all the -B-'s are Matt. Yamato is the PAST  
one that went to the future and Matt is the one that was in the future. Got   
that? Good. I hope you enjoy!! 


	4. Part Three-B-

Part Three-B-  
  
"Why can't you just tell her, Tai?"  
  
"I just can't! She's too devoted to me…or at least to the notion of our "love"!  
I don't want to hurt her!"  
  
"And you think that lying to her outright isn't going to hurt her? You need to  
stop the hurting before it gets worse!" I said, walking over to Tai. "She   
needs to know."  
  
"I know, Matt, I know. But I just don't want to hurt her. She's like my best  
friend…" Tai said, sitting down.   
  
I sat down next to him, and put my arms around his waist. "I know. But  
because of that, she deserves to know the truth."   
Tai looked so small in my arms, like he was 10 again. I remember the first  
time I thought that I was in love with him… when I found him lying on a  
beach. Later, I knew that I was in love with him when we were fighting  
VenomMyotismon, and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to run   
away, so I grabbed his hand. It wasn't really to make sure that he wasn't   
going to run away. It was because I was scared.   
  
Just like now.  
  
"The truth about what, Taichi, Yamato?" Sora asked, walking in the door.   
"Is there something that you want to tell me?"  
  
"How about I go, and leave you two alone?" I said, inching my way to the  
door. "I don't think this concerns me as much as it does you two."  
  
Tai grabbed my hand; "You're not leaving that easily. You're involved just  
as much as me. You're staying."  
  
"I'm confused… what do you mean?" Sora asked, walking over to us.   
  
"Sit down, you'll need to." Tai said, putting one arm around her waist. "You  
know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, you only tell me everyday, but I'm getting that this is something  
more."  
  
"It is." I said, sitting with the both of them.   
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well…you see, Sora, even though I love you, I don't think it's that kind of  
love. You're my best friend, Sora." Tai said, looking straight into her eyes,   
"But I'm in love with Matt."  
  
Sora looked like she was going to start crying, and she let out, "When were  
you planning on telling me?"  
  
"Actually, I was just telling him that we needed to as soon as possible. Sora,  
we never meant in any way to hurt you." I said, hugging her. "I love you too,  
you're one of the best friends that I've ever had."  
  
"But what you're saying is that you two want to be together?" Sora asked,  
her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"Yes, Sora, that's exactly what we're saying." Tai said. "Do you understand?"  
  
My heart felt like it was going to break into two. Here was the man I loved…  
comforting one of our best friends…because he loved me more. We,   
us three, had gone through everything together. The Digiworld… Tai and I  
getting famous… everything.  
  
My most famous thing was an autobiography flick and book. Sora, she was  
brought into this because she got married to Tai.   
That's the only reason.   
  
"Yes. I do…" Sora said, getting up. "I'll just spend the night at Mimi's…I'll see  
you guys later." And with that, she was gone.  
  
"Now what, Matt?" Tai asked, looking up at me.   
  
"We have that book signing of yours. Sora has to be there too…"  
  
"I know, and she'll be there. Once she says that she'll do something, she does."  
  
So, Tai went to the book signing. I walked him down there, and on my way  
back, I got the weirdest feeling of déjà vu. "What the…?" I breathed,   
looking around. I searched the crowd of people, and my eyes caught a   
passing bus. For a brief second…I could have SWORN…no…it couldn't have   
been…  
  
  
AN-Well, that proves how well you read the AN last time, ne? If I get swamped  
with questions...well...I might get angry...nah...any email is good! =-)  
This are going to get very very VERY interesting...(see, I've typed up to part  
7, so I know what's gonna happen!! NYAH NYAH! Just kidding! I actually have  
no clue what's gonna happen, things just come naturally. You'll see anyway!)  
  
Thanks!!! 


	5. Part Four-A-

Part Four-A-  
  
"Sora!!! Where are you?" Taichi yelled to the back room. "I kinda need you  
out here!"   
  
"I'll be right out, Taichi." Sora yelled, a little angrily.   
  
Koushiro and I looked at each other, confused. "So, what are you going to do  
about all these people?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"I'll just have my manager send them away." Taichi said, smiling. "SORA!"  
  
"What do you want, Taichi?" She said, coming out from the back room. She  
took one look at us and breathed, "Oh…my God…"  
  
"Sora? Are you alright?" Koushiro asked, moving quickly to her. "Are you  
going to faint?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, thanks."  
  
Then…then she caught sight of me. She glared at me. She looked ready to  
kill me. "Hi, Sora." I said, moving ever so closer to Koushiro.  
  
"Yamato." She said, looking for the world like she was trying to kill me with  
her gaze. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well…that's a long story…" Koushiro said, "Maybe we should take this  
somewhere else?"  
  
"You're right, Kou-kun." Taichi said, dragging the two of us away from the  
crowd of fan girls.   
  
"Kou-kun? When have you called me that?" He asked, very confused.   
  
"It's a name I gave you in high school." Taichi said, then stopped to gather  
his thoughts. "Sorry, I'll call you Koushiro."  
  
"Ok…that will make everything easier." Koushiro said, closing the door to the  
back room behind us.   
  
"Why are you here? HOW are you here?" Taichi asked, looking right at  
Koushiro. He knew I couldn't do that kinda thing.  
  
"We time traveled here, from 15 years in the past." Koushiro said so  
matter-of-factly, I thought that he did this kind of thing everyday.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know if we can tell you. We're only here to observe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, there's something that happens in the past that we want to  
prevent. That's all we can really tell you."  
  
"Oh. Then why is Matt here too?" Taichi asked, looking over to me.   
  
"Matt?" I asked, "Is that a nickname for me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Yamato, I have just gotten used to calling you Matt that it's going  
to be hard for me to stop." Taichi said, trying to find something in my eyes.   
  
"It's ok…You can call me Matt if you want to, Taichi." I said, glancing over  
to Koushiro. Taichi was kinda scaring me. He just kept on looking me up  
and down…like he was searching for something.  
  
"Then you can't call me Taichi."  
  
"Then what do I call you?"  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the warm fuzzy moment, guys, but we need a place to  
stay." Koushiro said, butting in.  
  
"And I don't know what I'm doing here, so I'll leave. I'll talk to you later."   
Sora said, walking out of the room.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked. "She's never been that way to me before."   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, Matt." Taichi said, slowly. "That might hurt  
your future too much to know."  
  
"Then don't say. We only came for one reason. We don't need to know  
anymore than that." Koushiro said, "Now where are we going to stay?"  
  
"You guys can stay with me. I've got a place not to far from here, and you're  
welcome to it." Taichi said, "And we'd better get going. Those fan girls  
should be gone by now."  
  
  
We got into Taichi's private limo and drove to the very expensive part of  
Tokyo. He had his own condo! "I don't like to have a very big place, just  
big enough for me." He said, when he saw mine and Koushiro's jaws drop.   
We walked up to the fifth floor and Taichi punched in his key code. "Wait  
here. I need to see if anyone's in there."  
  
He walked inside and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Well…now what, Einstein?" I asked Koushiro, who was looking over the  
railing out onto the ocean. "He's been in there over 15 minutes. Should we  
just go in there?"  
  
"No, he said that he had to take care of something… we'd better let him take  
care of it."  
  
Just then, the door creaked open a little bit. "Yamato? Koushiro? What are  
you guys doing here? And why are you so small?"  
  
"Agumon?" I asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Who else?" He asked, opening the door the rest of the way.  
  
"It's good to see you, Agumon."   
  
"Come on in, Matt's just getting his stuff moved in."   
  
WHAT?!? WHAT?!? I'm not even going to BEGIN to ask what was up with that!  
  
Well, the next thing I knew, Koushiro had dragged me into the entryway  
and slapped me in the face. "Keep it under control, Yamato! This is serious!"  
  
"What?" A voice called from another room. "Who said my name?"  
  
He stepped out from a doorway. HIM. ME.   
  
AN-Now how's THAT for an ending spot? HA! I laugh at thee! You are the   
poor little reader who doesn't know what's gonna happen!!! Sorry...  
I get drowned in my own power.   
Fanfic writers are THE most powerful people on this planet!!!   
OK...imouto must die. Must die...(little sis just came down and said that  
all of my stories are "stupid"...she must PAY. She has ANGERED Konie.   
That is NOT a good thing. *gets idea for Akki Yume deathfic* hehehehehehehe)  
  



	6. Part Five-A-

Part Four-B-  
  
  
"Matt. I'm back." Tai said, closing the door.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Sora's left the place in a mess, and I brought some of my  
stuff over…" I said, trailing off…Tai had run straight to me and latched  
himself around my waist.   
"Oh, Matt!" He said, with a mix of emotions that I couldn't even BEGIN to  
describe.   
"What is it, Tai? Did something happen at the book signing?" I asked, setting  
us down on the bed. Funny…I hadn't realized that it would be our bed. Not  
Tai and Sora's bed anymore. Mine and Tai's.   
  
Tai's and mine.  
  
Ours.  
  
"Yes…something happened at the book signing…I don't know what to say…"  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I'm here, we can work through  
it." I said, trying to be comforting. It didn't quite work.   
  
"I know you're here…that's what's wrong." He said, burying his face in my  
shirt, sobbing.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You're here, and you're here…I don't get it myself."   
  
Was he just going through some lines for a try-out or something? He did that  
all the time; he'd just say nonsense things and afterwards ask if he'd fooled  
us. Usually, he DID fool us. Tai's a good actor.   
  
But this wasn't acting. I could tell. I'd known him all my life, practically…   
I knew Tai…this wasn't acting.  
  
"Don't worry…" I said, putting my hand under his chin and turning his eyes  
to mine. "I'll make sure that everything's ok. I'll be able to be with you…all  
the time now."  
  
"You're right…we can do anything, when we're together." He said, putting  
his lips to mine.  
  
Together, we soar.  
  
We stayed like that, for what must have been an eternity, but it was over  
in a second…in a heartbeat.   
  
"Matt…" Tai said, scooting less onto the bed than into my lap. "I just want  
you to know that…well…"  
  
"If anything happens? What could happen? We're together now, that's the  
main thing." I said, wrapping my arms around him tighter. "I'll never let  
you go…ever. I may have to beat you up every now and then, but I'll never  
let you go."  
  
"And I might just have to kick your ass back, buddy." Tai said, squirming  
out of my arms and onto the bed. "Come on…a…'match'." He said, smiling  
seductively.   
"Are you sure?" I asked, wary. I'd never done anything like that before.  
Ever. Not that I hadn't wanted to…no…I was just never sure how Tai would  
take it.   
"Positive."  
  
"Keep it under control, Yamato! This is serious!" I heard someone yell  
from a different room.   
  
"What?" I breathed, "Tai? Did you bring visitors?"   
  
Tai got up from where he'd laid himself on the bed and slapped his  
forehead. "I forgot. You're here."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
  
"I… mean…Yamato's here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Not Matt. Yamato."  
  
"What? Who said my name?" I yelled, grabbing Tai's arm and dragging him  
to the doorway. Then, I saw who yelled. Koushiro. I saw…me.  
  
He looked just as scared as I felt.  
  
AN-OK...I'm sorry about last time...and it's been brought to my attention that  
I'm being mean in keeping things from you...(no hard feelings?) So, I decided  
that I'll post a Part a day (as i get time on the computer) until I get to where   
I'm at in the writing. Then, I'll post when I get a part done. No more  
waiting for me to feel powerful...?  
Sound good for all of you? =-) I hope so, because I don't think I'll be able to do  
any better than that.  
So, I apologize to all of my readers for being cruel and drunken in my own  
power. I hope that you all forgive me...=-( 


	7. Part Five-B-

Part Five -B-   
  
  
Oh…my god. There I am. A little me.   
  
"Are you…?" I asked, not able to get it all out.  
  
"How did…?" he asked, pointing at me.   
  
"What the fuck happened? Tai? Did you do this?" I yelled, dragging him over  
to the little version of me. Did he somehow clone me? Then…I noticed a  
little Kou-kun right next to him.   
  
Tai looked up at me with surprise ridden on his features, "You think I could  
do this?" He squeaked out…  
  
"Actually, I did this." The little Kou-kun said, walking out from behind the  
Mini-Me. OK… Breathe…Yama…we just need to get this figured out…"And I   
know this may seem a little weird, but we need your help."  
  
"MY help? What would you need MY help for?" I asked, in disbelief. What  
in the world could I do…? There was a little version of me there too, couldn't  
he do it too?  
  
"We need you to help us figure out…" Kou-kun said, then stopped. He  
looked over at Tai, "Taichi, you might want to leave."   
  
"Anything you can say to me, you can say to Tai." I said, leading them all to  
the living room. I sat down on the couch, pulling Tai with me. I think I  
needed him more than he needed me at that moment. I put my arm around  
him, seeking some comfort. He looked surprised, and smiled at me,  
snuggling into the embrace.  
  
"If that's how you want it."  
  
"That's how I want it." I said, looking over at Kou-kun and Mini-Me. Kou-kun  
didn't seem to mind what Tai and me were doing…but Mini-Me looked like he  
was about to have a heart attack. Then, I remembered that it was in high  
school… high school when I realized that I was in love with Tai. Right now,  
for him, Taichi was his rival, if I remember right. "Now, why am…I here?  
Tai and I didn't really get to know each other until high school, so I don't see  
why I am needed."  
  
Mini-Me was about ready to jump out of his chair and strangle me. "I'M here  
because there's something wrong with my best friend. I'm going to find out  
what."  
  
"There's something wrong with Sora?"  
"SORA? Sora is not my best friend!" Mini-Me yelled.  
  
"Then who is?" Tai asked, sounding like a 10-year-old again. He looked  
afraid. I never liked him looking afraid. That meant I wasn't doing my job  
right.  
  
This time, Mini-Me looked rather subdued. "You are."  
  
Tai got up from the couch and walked over to Mini-Me, "Then what's wrong  
with me?"  
  
My heart ached, to see him acting like that…he was NEVER like that…only  
once or twice in acting roles. He was typecast as the strong hero, the  
knight in shining armor. And Sora…she was always the princess who didn't  
need to be saved.   
  
"Well, something happens in this timeline, that caused a chain reaction in our timeline. You end up almost dying." Koushiro said, devoid of emotion. "We came here to figure out what it was so that we could save you."  
  
"Dying? What could possibly happen here?" I asked, getting a little worried.  
"Everyone loves…" I started, meaning to say Tai… Tai he turned to look at   
me, and we said the same thing…"Sora."   
  
"What about Sora?" Koushiro asked, curious. "I thought that you were  
married to her, Taichi."  
  
Mini-Me, to my surprise, said, "My guess, is that the key word in that   
sentence, Koushiro, is WERE."   
  
Mini-Me was more perceptive than I remember being, "How did you know?"  
The kid was starting to tick me off.   
  
  
He shrugged, "Just a guess. I mean, if Taichi and Sora were married…she'd  
be here now."  
  
"You're right, something happened right before you came. She got upset  
and moved in with Mimi."   
  
"What happened…?"  
  
"Well…" Tai started, coming back to me. I put my arm around him again,  
and he continued, "I told her that even though I loved her…" he started,  
looking up at me. I nodded. "I was in love with Matt."  
  
Mini-Me went blank. I mean, completely blank. Like someone need to  
smack him to bring him back to life.   
I nudged Tai, and he called out to Mini-Me, "Hey, Yamato, are you all there?"  
  
I smiled; I could tell exactly what was going through his head. He was  
afraid. Afraid that he'd end up like me…me and Tai. "He just lost in   
thought."  
  
"Anyway," Kou-kun said, bringing the attention away from Mini-Me, "We  
need to figure out what's wrong in the timeline, fix it and boogie outta here.  
We don't want to mess up the timeline more than we already have."  
  
Boogie? Since when has Kou-kun ever used the word "boogie"?  
  
"Mess up? I KNOW MY FUTURE! HOW is that not MESSED up?" Mini-Me yelled  
at little Kou-kun.   
  
"Remember, it's not OUR Taichi that is here! He has no clue of what we're  
doing…" Kou-kun said, trying to some degree calm Mini-Me down.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. And in the meantime, we'll have to figure  
out some way to save Tai." I said, trying to cheer Mini-Me up. I smiled, but  
he just looked away.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Tai asked, getting as close to me as possible, and  
looking at Kou-kun.  
"We'll just have to follow our only lead, Sora." Kou-kun said.  
  
"Why is Sora a lead? You think that she could have done this?" Mini-Me glared  
at Kou-kun. He was obviously angry. "How could you think that of her, I  
mean, I thought that you had a crush on her!"  
  
Kou-kun, amazingly enough, looked surprised, "Where did you hear that one  
from?"  
  
"Taichi."  
  
"Well, it's not true. I had a crush on someone else." Koushiro said, pulling  
out his computer. "We need to find some data, Yamato, Matt, and Taichi.  
Let's go."  
  
"Go? Go where?" Tai asked, getting up and following Kou-kun. I wanted  
him to stay with me.   
  
"To find some data. Of course."  
  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired. And I'm sure that it's almost you  
guys' bed time." I said, making my way over to the balcony.   
  
"I'm 10 years old! I can stay up past 8 o clock!" Mini-Me yelled, glaring  
at me, "You should know!"   
  
That surprised me a little bit. "Sure. I want to talk to you, Yamato.  
Kou-kun, you and Tai should be getting to bed. It's been a long day for   
both of you."  
  
"Alright. I shall take your advice, good night." Kou-kun said. Turning to  
Tai, he asked, "Where do you think that Yamato and I should sleep?"  
  
"Um…how about in the living room?" Tai asked, pulling out some sheets  
from a closet. "There's plenty of room on the couch for the both of you."  
Kou-kun looked like he was about to faint, "You mean, to share a bed with  
Yamato?"  
  
Tai was surprised, "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Kou-kun suddenly seemed shy, "No…not at all."  
  
Tai smiled, "Good. 'Cuz Matt and I get the bed."  
  
I love him. But why was Kou-kun so afraid to share a bed with Mini-me?  
Anyway…"Coming, Yamato?" I asked from the balcony.  
  
"Yeah. Just a sec." He said, making his half of the couch. Kou-kun lay down  
and instantly fell asleep. He walked out onto the balcony and closed the  
glass door behind him. "What'd you want?"  
  
"I know you don't like me, Yamato." I said, sitting down on one of the green  
plastic chairs. "And I understand why."  
  
"Oh really?" Mini-Me asked, sitting down across from me. "Why is that?"   
  
"You're afraid."  
  
"No, I'm not afraid."  
  
"Yes, you're afraid. You're afraid that you're going to become just like me.  
Gay." He looked like I'd hit him over the head with a hammer.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't worry…it's not a bad thing. Besides," I added, smiling, "The girls still  
go for you, even though you come out of the closet."  
  
"So THAT'S what that was about at the signing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This group of girls swamped me saying, 'It's YAMATO!!!' and other bizarre  
shit like that."  
  
"Oh. You see, I'm a pretty famous guy."  
  
"What are you famous for?"  
  
"I write. Songs, books, anything, you name it and I write it."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked, looking a little uneasy. I mean, I'd just told him his  
life. Practically.  
  
"I also am a television journalist. And…"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"A gay rights activist."   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
I laughed, "When you do something, ya gotta do it big. Or else no one  
will take you seriously."  
  
"So…when did you find out…?"  
  
"Find out what? That I'm gay?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, slightly scared. He didn't want to know…but he needed to.  
  
"Well, you know what happened during the battle with VenomMyotismon…   
and when I found him on the beach…and then…my first big hit…"  
  
"Big hit?"  
  
"With my band. The song, one of the first ones that I had written, he loved.   
He actually helped to come up with the melody and everything. We worked  
so close on it for so long…I guess it just developed into love. I mean..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was a song that I wrote for him. He never knew it, and he still doesn't.  
The first time I sang it, he started crying and said that it was so beautiful,  
and he'd make sure that I'd always sing it…"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He asked me to sing it at his wedding…with Sora."  
  
"He wanted you to sing it with SORA?"  
  
"Yeah. I was heartbroken. But, I did… because he was not only who I loved…  
he was my best friend."  
  
"Can…can I hear a little of the song?" Mini-Me asked sheepishly.   
  
"Only if you ever use it…sing it with Tai, Ok?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"You sure? It's kinda sappy…"  
  
"Yeah. Sing."  
  
"OK…this is called Soar.   
  
The Sky parts, revealing blue,  
Blue in my heart,  
Blue of the world,  
The world,  
I share it with you…  
  
Together, we are one,  
Together, forever,  
Forever and ever,  
Together, we soar."  
  
"Wow…that's pretty cool. How long is it?"  
  
"About 4 minutes, total."   
  
"And it's the greatest thing ever…" Tai said, walking outside with us.   
"I love it, just as much as I love him."  
  
Mini-Me looked like he was going to gag. "OK, I'll be getting inside, you   
two…" he said, pointing at us, "Don't enjoy yourselves too much."  
  
I laughed, "I'll be sure not to."  
  
"Now off to bed with you," Tai said, swatting Mini-Me on the behind to get  
him moving faster. He glared. Oh…that was a death glare.  
  
"Go faster or there'll be more where that came from!" Tai said, closing the  
door behind him.  
  
"That's not fair…how come I never get that treatment?"   
  
"That's because you're already mine. I don't have to do that…" Tai asked  
slyly, "Do I?"  
  
"Nah…only if I get to do that to you…" I asked, leading him to the entrance   
to our bedroom off of the balcony. "Come on…"  
  
"What if Kou-kun and Yamato-" He started, but I knew a sure-fire way to  
make him shut up.   
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"You're right…" he said, letting me drag him into our room. Our room.   
With our bed.  
Tai's and mine.  
Forever.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
AN-OK, there was a question reguarding whether Matt will remember  
what happened during his time travel experience when he was younger. He   
doesn't. It's like in Sailor Moon, when she goes to the future, and she don't remember  
a thing.   
  
And there IS the full version of the song Soar posted. Just look in my account. 


	8. Part Six -B-

Part Six-B-  
  
The next morning, I'd expected to find my Tai like I'd left him, cuddled up  
next to me in a mess of sheets. But I didn't. Tai was gone.   
  
My Tai was gone.  
  
"Tai? Where are you?" I called, hoping that he'd answer. He didn't.  
  
I ran out to the living room, where I saw Mini-Me and Kou-kun, still asleep.   
I ran up to Mini-Me, and shook him a little bit. "Have you seen Tai?"  
  
"Not since last night." He mumbled, "And go put on some clothes."   
  
I "eeped" and ran back to my room, where I put on my dark blue silk shirt  
and jeans. Tai loved that outfit on me.   
  
I went all over the condo, looking on each floor, on the balcony,   
everywhere! I couldn't find Tai!  
  
"Kou-kun! Mini-Me! Wake up! Tai's gone!" I called, running back to the  
living room. Kou-kun was already awake, trying to fix his hair and assess  
the situation. He had his computer out and was typing some things into it.  
  
  
"Mini-Me?" Mini-Me asked, getting up. "I thought that YOU of all people  
would know my name."  
  
"It's easier for me to refer to you as Mini-Me, alright? Have you got anything,  
Kou-kun?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Not yet. We need to look at the evidence. When was the last time anyone  
saw Taichi?"   
  
"Well…the last one to see him would be Big-Me." Mini-Me said, sounding   
rather sardonic with it, I might add.  
  
"Well?" Kou-kun asked, looking at me.  
  
I knew I was blushing. My face felt hot. "Well, yeah, I guess I saw him last."  
  
"You didn't just see him, did ya?" Mini-Me asked, looking down at the ground,  
shy.  
  
"No, but I was with him when he fell asleep. That's all you need to know."   
  
"OK, so, he disappeared between the time you fell asleep and when you woke  
up. When did you fall asleep?"  
  
"Around midnight, I guess."   
  
"OK, so he disappeared within the time frame of 6 hours. He could be long  
gone by now."  
  
What was Kou-kun suggesting? That he ran away? That's not possible! Last  
night… it was so sweet… and…right. Nothing to run from.  
  
Even though we both knew… I never got the chance to say those three little  
words…the ones that can change the world.   
  
And then… he was gone.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get him back." Mini-Me said, smiling at me. "I'll make  
sure of it. That way, you two can sing your song. Forever."  
  
"Wow… thanks…Yamato." I said, walking over to him. "Do you realize how  
hard it is to call you that? Can't I just call you Mini-Me?"   
  
"I guess so. But I'll just call you Matt, OK?"  
  
"Sure, Mini-Me." I said, giving him the biggest hug. And it was comforting,  
hugging myself. I'd have to make a mental note to do that more often.   
  
"OK, Matt, Yamato. Let's go to our only lead, Sora." Kou-kun said, walking  
out the door. He had a smile on his face… for what reason, I couldn't fathom.   
  
"Come on, Mini-Me! To the bat mobile!" I said, following Kou-kun. For some  
reason, Mini-Me was hesitant. He just stood there, looking out onto the   
balcony…watching the ocean.   
  
AN-Happy 4th for all you Americans!!! (Um...if I knew equivilent holidays for  
other peoples, i'd say them too!!)  
  
Ok...I'm tired, and I have no clue what to say...so I'll just cry. You people  
are going to SO hate me later on. Actually, I hate my muse. Yes, I'll blame it  
all on the must. You should too. I don't want any death threats.   
You'll find out, soon enough. So, keep reading!! I hope that you all like it!!  
  



	9. Part Six -A-

Part Six-A-  
  
I decided to leave the two of them alone…I didn't really want to think about  
what my older self and Taichi were doing, so I went inside. Taichi…he was  
going to get a beating when we got back to MY timeline, for putting me  
though this! Then…HE swats my BUTT. OK…Taichi Kamiya… you are  
OFFICIALLY dead when I get back!   
  
I went inside, walking over Koushiro's sleeping form and lying down next to  
him. Why was he so…shy about sleeping in the same place as me earlier?   
What is it that he could have been hiding?  
  
I fell asleep, thinking that… and the next thing that I knew, I saw a rather   
small man enter the condo…from the balcony. I couldn't tell who it was, so  
I just stayed still. It wasn't Matt or Taichi. He looked familiar…but I just  
couldn't place him. He walked into the bedroom, which had just gotten  
quiet. I stayed as still as I could, but I wanted to get up and scream at him.   
He left with a huge bundle over his shoulder and jumped off of the balcony.  
The air seemed foggy…and I fell asleep again.  
  
"Have you seen Tai?" Matt asked, shaking me. I was having a weird dream…  
about a burglar. Nah…  
  
"Not since last night, now go and get some clothes on." Like I really wanted  
to see that…   
  
Matt turned bright red and ran back to his room, and I tried to fall asleep  
again. But Koushiro woke up and asked why Matt was running around like  
a chicken with its head cut off.   
  
"Taichi's gone…" I said, still trying to get back to sleep… Wait…"TAICHI'S GONE??"  
  
"That's what you just said."  
  
"I know, but it didn't sink in!"  
  
Just then, Matt ran into the room, fully dressed this time, "Kou-kun, Mini-Me,  
wake up! Tai's gone!"  
  
I glared at him. Koushiro was typing away on his computer and fussing with  
his hair.   
  
"Mini-Me? You of ALL people should know my name!" Seriously. Couldn't he  
do better than "Mini-Me"? A writer…and he couldn't come up with a better  
name. What was this world like?  
  
"It's easier for me, OK?" Matt said, sitting down next to Koushiro. "Got  
anything, Kou-kun?"  
  
"No, but when was the last time anyone saw Taichi?" Koushiro asked,  
plugging away at his trusty computer.   
  
"Well…" I started, snarling, "The last one to see him would be Big-Me."   
Mini-Me?!?! Sheesh!  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess I saw him last." Matt said, blushing. I already knew  
what he did last night! Koushiro coughed, and kept typing.  
  
"And you didn't just see him, did you?" What can I say? I wanted to see him  
squirm. He blushed again. Do I do that a lot too?  
  
"No, but I was with him when he fell asleep. That's ALL you need to know."   
He said, walking around in circles. This was really getting to him, hell;  
it was getting to me too.  
  
"OK, so he disappeared between the time you fell asleep and the time you  
woke up. When'd you go to bed?" Koushiro asked. Deciding to rephrase,  
he asked, "I mean, when did you go to sleep?"  
  
Stopping his relentless circles, he said, "Around midnight, I guess."  
  
"So, that's a time period of six hours. He could be anywhere by now."  
  
Matt sunk to the floor. He looked like someone'd hit him with a 20-pound  
brick.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get him back. I'll make sure of it." I said, kneeling down  
next to him. "That way, you can sing your song, together, forever."  
  
"Wow…thanks…Yamato." He said, looking at me with eyes brimmed with  
tears. "Sorry, You know how hard that is for me to call you that?"  
  
"You can call me Mini-Me if you want. I'll call you Matt. OK?" Man…I hated  
seeing myself cry.  
  
"Sure. Mini-Me." He said, hugging me so hard I thought that I was gonna cry! I saw his face again, and he looked so relieved. Perhaps it was because I wasn't scared anymore. He wanted us to be friends. I mean, that's pretty bad when you can't be friends with yourself. Literally.  
  
"OK, Matt, Yamato. Let's go. Our only lead right now is Sora." Koushiro  
said, making his way out the door. He seemed…almost rushed. And Koushiro  
was never rushed. Ever. He was…almost…a different person.   
  
"Come on, Mini-Me! To the Bat Mobile!" Matt said, getting up. I knew that   
he walked to the door, and was watching me for a second.   
  
I couldn't take my eyes off of the balcony. And the ocean. That dream kept  
coming back to me. The man, with the bundle…to the ocean…the fog… It all  
didn't seem to fit with Sora. I just couldn't quite place it…  
  
  
It was almost as if...  
  
  
I knew him.   
  
  
AN-OK, well, here's my part for July 5th!! The plot thickens...  
Anyway, I just wanted to say that all you peoples who have reviewed are   
so great!!! You really perk me up! I'm not saying that I need reviews to   
continue writing, heavens no... they just make writing more worthwhile.   
I'd write if everyone HATED what I did. I know you all will. I hate myself for  
it. So, thank you to everyone!!!! 


	10. Part Seven -A-

Part Seven-A-  
  
"Come on! You guys need to get moving!" Koushiro said, trying to pull on my  
arm. I was tired. He'd been dragging us around all day following Sora. Sora  
and Mimi. In a shopping mall. Matt didn't seem too fazed by it, but I was  
tired. I wasn't used to this kinda treatment.  
  
"Can we stop and get a drink of WATER maybe?" I asked. I knew I was  
whining. I knew it. I didn't really give a shit.   
  
"No. They're on the move again." Koushiro said, yanking my arm again. I   
looked back at Matt, who was grinning.   
  
HELP ME!  
  
  
He smiled, and said, "Well, Kou-kun, I'm pretty sure that they're going back  
to Mimi's place, since she did move back to Tokyo you know. Jyuban district.  
Let's just stop here, get some ice cream and catch up with them later?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Matt and I stumbled back. Koushiro… he yelled at us? Since when has he ever  
done that?   
  
"Let's get going. We want to save Taichi, don't we?" Koushiro asked, this  
time in a softer tone.   
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Matt said, grabbing my hand. "Come on, Mini-Me. Let's  
follow our fearless leader to save our other fearless leader."   
  
Sora did NOTHING. Nothing out of the ordinary for a (now) single 25 year  
old young woman shopping with her best friend.   
  
A little after they stopped off in Younkers, I saw someone walk past, and he  
looked familiar. The guy saw me jerk away from Matt, and I hid behind him.   
  
"Hey! Onii-chan!"   
  
"Hey, TK!" Matt said, letting go of my hand and rushing forward to hug…   
Takeru? "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just getting an anniversary present for Kari." Takeru said,   
"How are things with you and Tai-kun?"   
  
Matt looked shocked, and I know I did too. His jaw dropped and he tried  
to ask, "How...did…?"  
  
"Kari told me. She just knows these kinda things." Takeru explained,   
smiling. He looked around Matt's legs and was trying to see me. I was   
doing a damned good job of dodging his gaze, if I say so myself. "Ne?   
Who's that behind you, Onii-chan?" He asked, pointing to Matt's legs.  
  
  
"Come on out, Mini-Me, Kou-kun." Matt said. "It's only TK."  
  
"TK? Since when do I call him TK?" I asked, coming out from behind Matt.   
"His name is Takeru."   
  
"TK" looked rather shocked.   
  
"Onii-chan? Squared?" He managed to get out.   
  
"Yeah, we might need your help, actually, TK."  
  
"Good. We need all the help we can get." Koushiro said, stepping out  
from behind the Cross Your Heart bra display. I don't want to know.   
I REALLY don't want to know.  
  
"Kou-kun?" Takeru sputtered, "But I just saw him last night!"  
  
"Then you and I need to talk." Matt said, yanking me and Takeru over to  
the elevator. We got inside and he hit the "close door" button and then  
the "emergency stop".   
  
"What about Kou-kun?"  
  
"We can leave him there. Now what did you see?"  
  
"Well," Takeru started, thinking, "He came to my place, and Kari answered  
the door. He asked, 'Do you know where Yamato is?' And Kari said no, and  
he asked me. I said probably at Tai-kun's place, and he left."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all." Takeru said, looking down at me. "So where did the Mini-You  
come from?"  
  
"I'm am NOT a MINI ANYONE!" I yelled, glaring at him. "My name is YAMATO.  
You should know it by now."  
  
"OK, sheesh. So, where did you come from, Chibi-Onii-chan?" Takeru asked,  
looking down at me. He was a good foot and a half taller than I. "And what  
can I help with?"  
  
"There's something wrong with Taichi." I said, crossing my arms and standing  
in the corner. Away from Matt and Takeru.  
  
"What's up? Didn't you two just get together?" Takeru asked Matt, who was  
frowning now.   
  
"He's gone."  
  
"AND, in my time, he's sick. We can't figure out how to save him."  
  
"So… your Tai is gone…" Takeru said, pointing to Matt. "And your Tai is sick."   
He said, pointing to me. "So what can I do?"  
  
"We don't know."   
  
AN-OK...just today, I'll put up two parts!! I'm in a generous mood! But that  
means that you'll have to wait for more later on... (I'll still post the one  
tomorrow and the day after, but then on it's whenever I finish the parts I'll  
post them, 'k?) Well... thanks for reviewing!  



	11. Part Seven -B-

Part Seven -B-   
  
What can I say? I like shopping malls. I could tell that Mini-Me hated it, and I  
remember being in that stage. Anything "girly" was stupid. Besides, I had  
NO endurance. Later, in high school, I joined the track team. I learned how  
to go long distances. In fact, I was better than Tai at running…  
  
Tai.  
  
Here I was, at the mall, with my past self… almost having fun, and he was  
somewhere… maybe in danger. How selfish can I be? I'm here, ENJOYING  
myself, and he's in trouble…?   
  
I'm horrible. I'm terrible. I'm any other adjective that you can manage to  
throw in.   
  
"Ne, Matt? Are you OK?" Mini-Me asked, looking concerned. I looked at him.  
"It's Tai, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded. "Don't worry, Matt. We'll get him back. I promise you."  
  
"I know. You've already said that. But each time, my confidence builds more  
and more." I smiled. Talking to myself was very comforting. Even if he was  
15 years younger than me. As a child, I was much wiser than I am now.   
  
Damn. That makes me feel really good.  
  
"Come on, you two. We need to keep up with Sora." Kou-kun said,  
practically dragging the two of us around.   
  
Mini-Me started to whine. And whine. And WHINE. I don't remember being  
like THAT when I was a kid.   
  
We eventually made our way to Younkers (a brand new store here, actually).  
There…I…well…I had a vision. I didn't quite understand it, but I knew that  
there had to be something to it. I'm a little bit psychic when it gets down to  
it, and very intuitive. My instincts never fail.   
  
It was then I saw a bright light, like a ray…of Hope!! It shined down, and  
everything was lit, and a dark blue ray came and broke it apart.  
  
The next thing that I realized was that TK was talking to me. Yes…TK…  
suddenly, it clicked. Hope. TK. Bingo. I worked on my instincts, and  
grabbed Mini-Me and TK and ran.   
  
"What's up, Onii-chan? Chibi-Onii-chan?" TK asked, confused. He looked at  
me, straight into my eyes. "It's Tai-kun, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That's exactly what we DON'T know!" Mini-Me said, practically hiding in the  
corner of the elevator.   
  
"Then what can I do to help?" TK asked, getting scared.   
  
"I don't know." I replied, "Wait? Didn't I grab Kou-kun too?"  
  
"Um…I told you, I haven't seen him." TK said, looking at me like I'd gone crazy.  
  
"No, there's Mini-Me," I said, "And there's a Mini-Kou-kun too."  
  
"Mini-Me? As in 'don't gnaw on the kitty'?" TK asked, trying to keep himself  
from laughing too hard.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Anyway, we need to go and find Koushiro." Mini-Me said, getting out of the  
elevator going again. "I don't like the idea of just leaving him out there alone."  
  
"Neither do I." I said, hopping out of the elevator. "So, you up to helping us?"   
  
"You bet! I love Tai-kun almost as much you do!" TK said, giving me a  
thumbs-up sign. Amazing. He didn't even ask how in the world that I had a   
Mini-Me trailing me around.   
  
"Weird. It's really weird how the Kamiya and Yoshida blood lines are  
attracted to each other." I mused, walking around Younkers.   
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that too, Onii-chan."   
  
"Do you guys WANT to find Koushiro or not?" Mini-Me asked, getting  
impatient. "I remember where I saw him last."  
  
"Good, where?"  
  
"Over by the bra display."  
  
I looked over at TK, and our gaze met and held for a split second. "OH MY  
GOD!!!!" We burst out laughing! That was the LAST place I'd expect to find  
Kou-kun!  
  
"What's…so funny?" Mini-Me asked, looking very VERY perplexed.   
  
Kou-kun… well… he had to have NO hormones whatsoever! All during high  
school, he never chased a single girl! Or guy, for that matter. He devoted  
himself to his studies, and he became a college computer technologies  
professor. Yeah, he's only about 23, and he's a professor.   
  
And he's in the BRA DISPLAY?   
  
"Well…" TK started, he couldn't say anymore because he was laughing so  
hard. He clutched his stomach, almost falling to the ground because he  
couldn't breathe!  
  
Mini-Me was starting to get ticked off. "We need to go and find him!"   
  
"I know, come on, TK, let's go." I said, shaking it off. I had to drag TK,  
because his legs didn't seem to be under his command anymore.   
  
"Good."   
  
Mini-Me ran off ahead, looking all over the department store. I pulled TK   
off to the bra display, and I saw something on the ground. No, it wasn't a  
bra. Upon closer inspection, it was a speck of blood. Blood?   
  
I followed the trail, letting TK collapse to the ground. Damn kid. He needed  
to learn to control his emotions a little better.  
  
The spots started off little and got larger as I followed the trail. Pretty  
soon, they were about six centimeters in diameter. That's pretty damn big.   
  
  
"Kou-kun? Are you around?" I asked softly, hoping not to alarm anyone by me. I kept on getting weird looks from the ladies that were shopping there. They probably thought that I got off from being around bras. How little do THEY know.  
  
I may be well known, but I'm not famous.  
  
"Kou-kun? Where are you?"   
  
I was rewarded with a loan moan. "Kou-kun!" I whispered, rounding the  
display of the b-cups and making my way to the sound. I looked under one  
of the shelves, and lo and behold, was Kou-kun. Someone had smashed his  
head with a very big and blunt object. I mean, like a baseball bat. "Oh my  
god."   
  
  
"Kou-kun? Can you talk?" I asked, gently lifting him up. I sat down next to  
him and put his head in my lap, where I could put my shirt onto the wound   
and maybe stop the flow of blood.  
  
"Matt?" He whispered, barely audible. He tried to open one of his eyes, but  
only succeeded with immense effort.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you patched up." I said,   
smiling. I didn't really feel like smiling, but he needed to see that I wasn't  
panicking. Inwardly…however… I was. Someone knew how important  
Kou-kun was to this. This person waited for exactly the right time when he  
was alone. This person was probably either the same one or working with  
the one who took Tai and made him sick. This person… this person was going  
to pay.   
  
  
  
  
Dearly.   
  
AN-OK...that's the bad thing. WAHHHH! I didn't want to be mean to Kou-kun!  
I totally LOVE my Kou-kun!! I don't like my muse. She's evil. She's REALLY  
EVIL.   
Well, I like it when people guess what's gonna happen, cuz it gives me good  
ideas for what's gonna actually happen...and how good I am at leading you  
guys on the wrong track =-)   
  
Ja ne!! One day...one day until my b-day!!! So what are you all giving me?  
I'll give you TWO parts, just like yesterday!!! Hopefully, I'll have them all  
written, if not, I'll come up with something!! So, watch out for Saturday!  
Hehe, Konie's gonna be 17...Konie's gonna be 17.... she's really happy...  
  
~Konie 


	12. Part Eight -A-

Part Eight -A-  
  
Where? Where's Koushiro? Where could he be? I looked ALL over that store  
and couldn't find him anywhere. I left Matt and TK to look other parts of the  
store and leave them with the bras. I don't feel comfortable with that kinda  
thing. So, I went and searched through the boy's clothes, the girl's clothes  
and I even asked the guy that played the piano in the middle of the store if  
he'd seen a little brunette kid with a computer about. He hadn't.   
  
I ran all over that store, "Koushiro? Where are you?"   
  
"Yamato? Is that you?" A voice asked. I whirled around smacking my face  
right into… a man's crotch. "Whoa… slow down there!"   
  
"Who are you?" I asked. I had no idea who this guy was! He looked like  
Taichi, but had darker skin. His hair was the same though.   
  
"When did you get so small?" The Mystery Man asked, kneeling to be my  
height.   
  
"I've always been like this! And I'm tall for my age!" I didn't like this guy.  
He…rubbed me the wrong way.  
  
"I know, but now you're tiny."  
  
"Hey! Daisuke!" Takeru…um…TK yelled, coming over to us.   
  
"You KNOW this guy?" I asked, trying to pull away from the weird guy. He'd  
put his hands on my shoulders, looking more closely at me, like I was a toy  
or something. I'd expected him to ask something like, 'where's the batteries?'  
  
"Yeah, he's only my best friend!" TK said, coming over and pulling me away  
from the weirdo now known as "Daisuke".   
  
I raised one eyebrow in a sarcastic gesture. "Have you seen Matt?" I asked,   
trying to walk slowly away from the guys who had just started to box.   
  
"No, I saw you guys and I decided to ask you the same thing." TK said,  
dodging a really good left hook from Daisuke.   
"I thought that the little guy was Yamato." Daisuke said, jumping back.  
  
"He IS. He's just from the past."  
  
"Ok…this is weird…" I said, slowly backing away. I went back to the part of  
the store that I hadn't gone through. The bra place. I hadn't seen Koushiro  
or Matt, and I'd searched everywhere else. This was the last place they  
could be.   
  
I tried to make my foot move, but I was met with much resistance. I could  
do it. I could just walk in there and walk out?   
  
Until…I saw the computer. Koushiro's computer. Smashed to bits. No. It  
couldn't be… Koushiro's computer. It had to be someone else's… Koushiro   
NEVER goes anywhere without his computer. And without it… I couldn't go  
home.   
  
"Koushiro!" I yelled, running straight to the computer. Right next to it was a  
baseball bat. It had blood on it. And… some brown hairs. "Oh, God."   
  
"Mini-Me? Is that you?" Matt called. I couldn't tell where he was, so I just  
searched around, disregarding the various pieces of silk dangling in front  
of my eyes.   
  
"Yeah." I said, finding him. He was crying. I looked down… and there was  
Koushiro. It looked like half his head was gone. "Is…is he alive?" I  
whispered, scared. I was kinda amazed. Here we were, in a very  
populated store, with cameras all around, and no one could see this?  
  
"Barely. I'm afraid to move him. I just got the bleeding to stop." Matt said,  
"He can talk though. And that means that he can hear. Talk to him."  
  
"Yamato's there, isn't he?" Koushiro asked, trying to open his right eye. That  
was the one that was opposite the side he got hit on.   
  
"Yeah, how about he talks to you? You guys can talk about rescuing Tai."  
  
"OK, but I have something that I need to tell him." Koushiro whispered. I sat  
down next to him, and held his hand.   
  
"I have one thing to tell you too. Your computer… it was smashed. We have  
no way to get back."   
  
"That's OK. Just take this…" he said, trying to get into his shirt pocket. I   
reached in there and found a disk. "That'll help you. It will walk you through,  
step by step." He tried to smile.   
  
"Thank you." I said, blinking back tears. His grip on my hand loosened. Here  
was one of my best friends… dying. "Koushiro…"  
  
"Yamato?" He asked, trying to tighten his gloved hand around mine.   
  
"Yeah? I'm here for you." I said, there was nothing else I could think of  
saying. He was slowly leaving me… it was amazing that he'd lasted this   
long. He was a lot tougher than I ever gave him credit for. Too bad I'd never  
get to tell him.   
  
"It…it was never Sora."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What Taichi told you… it wasn't Sora…"  
  
Did he mean his crush? How could he think of something so insignificant right  
now?  
  
"It…it was always you." He whispered, almost quiet enough for me not to  
hear. "I've always been in love with you…"   
  
"Oh…god… Koushiro!" I screamed, putting my arms around him. "Don't die on  
me!"   
  
And just like that, he was gone. I leaned down and kissed his forehead and  
closed his one open eye gently.   
  
I started screaming… and I didn't stop until everything went mercifully black.  
  
AN-Sheesh...*sniff sniff* It had to be THESE parts that I post on my b-day!!!  
The SADDEST ones of all!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to kill Kou-kun...I love him!!!  
And, a correction from my sis, she said that the little piano dude aint in   
Younkers, he's in Van Maur...or however you spell it. I personally don't  
care... Anyway... WAHH!!! I LOVE MY KOU-KUN!!!!   



	13. Part Eight -B-

Part Eight -B-  
  
"Mini-Me? Is that you?" I called, hearing his voice. He sounded panicked.   
  
He came thrashing through the bras, and stopped cold. He turned deathly  
pale, almost the same shade as Kou-kun. He had stopped breathing once  
already, but I knew that he was waiting for something, he came back.   
  
"I'm here…" he whispered, sitting down next to Kou-kun and instantly   
grabbing his yellow-gloved hand. He started to cry. Kou-kun DID have a hole  
the size of hell and half of Texas in the side of his head. Somehow, I have no  
idea how, I got the blood to stop oozing out. And I was crying too. Here  
was Kou-kun… and a young one at that, dying in my and Mini-Me's arms.   
  
"Yamato?" Kou-kun asked, prying his one working eye open again. He… he   
was so strong. He hadn't whimpered or cried or even complained of the pain  
once. He merely WAS.   
  
"Yes? I'm here." Mini-Me whispered, getting close to Kou-kun's face, to hear  
him better.  
  
"I have something to tell you."   
"I know…I have something to tell you too." Mini-Me whispered, clutching my  
hand like there was no tomorrow. Then… I realized… for Kou-kun there  
really was no tomorrow. "Your…your computer. It's been smashed. It's  
completely broken. Now, there's no way to get home."   
  
Kou-kun smiled as best he could. "Look, in my pocket."   
  
Mini-Me reached into Kou-kun's breast pocket, and pulled out a diskette.   
  
"On there… is a step by step way for you to go home…"  
  
"Oh…Koushiro…" Mini-Me said, gripping Kou-kun's hand harder, crying.   
  
"And…one other thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was you…always you I've been in love with…" Kou-kun said, going limp in   
my arms. And just like that… he was gone.   
  
"Don't die on me!" Mini-Me screamed; his lung capacity to the extreme. Mini-  
Me screamed and yelled and sobbed, and he didn't stop until he passed out.  
By then, an elderly man had come up and asked what was wrong with the lad.   
  
"Can't you see? His friend just died!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the dead Kou-kun in my lap.   
  
"No, I don't see any dead children, just him, the blonde, passed out."   
  
What the hell? Why couldn't the old man see Kou-kun? Why weren't there  
police swarming us? They couldn't see Kou-kun.  
  
They couldn't see Kou-kun.   
  
Why couldn't they see Kou-kun?   
  
AN- And the plot thickens!!! (creepy music...dun dun duuuun!) Yeah...I killed  
Kou-kun AGAIN... *sniff* And i brought in my study of Daoism too... hehe...  
see if you can figure THAT one out! Ah well, please, review...it's my birthday...  
it can be your gift to me...=-) hehe! Thank you!!!!  



	14. Part Nine -B-

Part Nine -B-  
  
After the crazy old man left, I gently picked up Kou-kun's body and woke up  
Mini-Me.   
  
"God… why Koushiro?" He asked, his eyes all red and puffy. He'd been  
through hell. And the only ones that he had now were me and TK. No one  
from his home.   
  
He was alone in that respect.   
  
"I don't know. He must have known something, and to keep us safe didn't tell  
us." I answered, letting Mini-Me latch onto my hand. He held onto it like it  
was a lifeline.   
  
"Well, I wish it was me instead of him. He could at least have helped you find  
Tai."   
  
"No, you can help too. And with what Kou-kun gave you, we can travel in  
time to save him and get you home."   
  
I felt like just picking him up and carrying him too. He just seemed so young  
and small then. I wanted to be able to protect him. To make him feel safe.   
But how could I do that when I didn't feel safe? I mean, I'm carrying the dead  
body of a dear friend of mine!  
  
We came across Daisuke and TK, boxing in the store. "Hey, can you two stop  
that?" I asked, almost a whisper.   
  
TK heard, and stopped, only to get hit by Daisuke. They both looked at me  
and saw Kou-kun and Mini-Me.   
  
"Onii-chan? What's wrong?" TK asked, coming over to me. "Kou-kun… is he?"  
  
"Yeah. He died just a little bit ago."   
  
"Oh…" Daisuke said, walking over and taking his body from me. "I'll carry him  
for you."   
  
"Thank you." I said, picking up Mini-Me. He'd fallen asleep right when he  
snuggled up against me.   
  
"Let's get you home." TK said, walking to the car. "I'll get my car started and  
take you home. Kari's present can come later."  
  
"OK, we took the subway here, so your ride is appreciated."   
  
Daisuke and I walked in companionable silence. He didn't smile or talk. He  
merely was there. It was nice, not having to talk.   
  
TK drove us to Tai's place, and dropped us off. "I'd stay, but I'll be the one  
to tell Kari about Tai's disappearence."   
  
"Thanks, TK. You know I love you."  
  
"You too, Onii-chan."  
  
And just like that, they both left me and Mini-Me at Tai's doorstep. I opened  
the door, and the first thing I noticed was a draft. I set Kou-kun in the  
sheets that he'd slept in the night before and wrapped him up. I placed  
Mini-Me on the bed that Tai and I shared, and went to find the origin of the  
windy room. Sure enough, the door to the balcony was left open.   
  
I went out to close it, and I saw something flitter on the green plastic chair.   
I walked over and lifted the rock that was holding down a little yellow piece  
of paper. The paper… it was written on…  
  
In Tai's handwriting.  
  
AN- "How did this get here, I wonder?" ~ Sally Po. Anyway, I thought that  
little quote from Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz fit with that. Not like:  
"History is much like an Endless Waltz... the three beats of War, Peace, and  
Revolution continue on forever." ~Mariemeia Khushrenada. Come to think of  
it, that kinda fits too... anyway, I'm nearing the end of the "ready-made"   
chapters, and in the next week or so there's gonna be a little wait for the next  
chapters. I'm going to be introducing a new character... and I think I'm gonna  
get some guff for his personality. And for a lot of things... So, I'm gonna do  
my best to build up this new character (note: he isn't an original character of   
mine... he...almost belongs in the series), and it'll take me however long it takes.  
Well, thank you!! 


	15. Part Nine -A-

Part Nine-A-  
  
  
The last thing that I remember was zonking out in Younkers, right after Koushiro…  
  
Then, I woke up back in Tai's apartment? I got up, and walked into the   
kitchen and picked up a box of apple juice. That stuff… it's like Valium for   
me. It calmed me down. "Hey, Matt? Are you here?" I asked, walking around.   
  
I went all around looking for him, into the living room (where I'd woken up),   
the bathroom, and even into his bedroom, where I found Koushiro. God, I   
wanted to start sobbing again, right then and there. The apple juice stopped  
me. I kept walking, already becoming numb to the pain. I love apple juice.   
  
"Yo? Matt? Are you here?" I asked again, wandering around. Finally, I   
decided that I'd just go look at the ocean and fall asleep again. The ocean   
always soothed me.   
  
I went out onto the balcony and I found Matt… he was clutching a piece of   
paper and crying. He had practically placed himself into a fetal position,   
and could barely breathe.   
  
"Matt?"  
  
"What?" He whispered, holding the piece of paper close.   
  
"What's that?" I asked, ripping it out of his hands. It was written on. Duh.   
"Hmm… I love you, Matt. I want you to always know that."   
  
"Its Tai." Matt said, crying again. "Look on the other side."  
  
"Ok." I said, and I flipped it over… and I was shocked out of my little   
apple-juice-induced-happy-land. "Oh… my God. We have to find him!"   
  
AN-OMG!!! I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! I can't belive I did that!! I didn't put  
this chapter up!!! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! *begs on knees for   
forgivness* please...I'm really sorry, you guys missed this part!   
I'm soooooo sorry...I can't believe that I didn't put this is...*is in shock*  



	16. Part Ten -B-

Part Ten –B- 

Part Ten –B- 

"OK, Mini-Me!How exactly are we going to find him?"I asked, confused."I know that we're going to have to go to the past… that's what the clue meant.But when, exactly?"

"Seek and ye shall find, 

How strong your love be,

Poor little Tai's in a bind,

And only you can set him free.

To the time when you were free,

To the time when love abounded,

To set him free,

You'll have to kill me."Mini-Me recited, reading the back of the paper."Damn, that's really freaky."

"You're telling me."I said, coming up behind Mini-Me and taking away the paper and his juice box."No more apple juice.I don't know why I didn't just throw that away."

"So, it effects you just like it does me?"

"We're the same person, right?"

"No."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.You're old."

"Thanks.Still… no more juice for you."I said, placing the paper in my jeans pocket."Let's figure out when to go…"

"OK."Mini-Me said, putting the diskette that he got from Kou-kun into my computer.A nice little notebook.Tai gave it to me for my birthday.

As soon as my drive read the diskette, a window popped up. It was a .txt document.

If you're reading this, then something must have happened to me.I'm sorry if I've made you sad.But again, if you're reading this, then you still need my help.I've realized something, the problem isn't now, in our future, Yamato.Tentomon was completely correct.The problem, at least, with our Taichi, is in the past.So, in order to save him… and maybe even me (I can't really say, since I don't know what happened to me), is to go to the past and stop the problem before it gets a chance to start.

I don't really know where your Tai is, Matt, but my conjecture is that he is in the past, where our problem originated.I don't know who abducted him, but I can say that he or she is someone close to us.Otherwise, why take him right in that moment in time?This morning is a very crucial time, since we are about to embark on our first detective chase.Take him now, when we're distracted.Perfect timing.This person is very intelligent, obviously, to target Taichi not only in his past but his "present" as well.The only way to beat this person is to get them when THEY'RE least suspecting it.So, since I can't take you, I'll guide you through it.Just open the .exe program titled "Hades' Gateway".You'll be able to get through the rest yourselves.

Good luck.And one more thing… I don't really quite know how to say this, and I'm not known for tact. So, I guess I'll just blurt it out.Matt, Yamato… I've really enjoyed the time that I've spent with you.I've even come to love you.Yes, that's what I really mean.I love you.And tell Tentomon, whenever you see him next that I love him too.Tell him that he's my best friend.Please.

Anyway, I rambled off topic.Good luck to you.You'll need it.Make sure that Taichi and Tai are safe… and even though I love you, I just want you to know that I'm happy if you're happy.If you're with Taichi and that makes you happy, then I'm all for it.Well… this is good bye, Yamato, Matt.Enjoy your lives and live each day as if it were your last.

Your friend,

Koushiro.

Mini-Me and I looked at each other, and tears welled up.So, he knew that something was going to happen…and he got ready for it.Amazing kid."Well… do we know what we're going to do?"

"What else can we do?We have to go to the past."Mini-Me said, "I mean, that's the only logical thing, right?"

"I guess, I mean, we've already used this computer program to determine that Tai's not anywhere here, in this time."

"So, when exactly are we going back to?"Mini-Me asked, putting his hands on his legs, sitting down.

"Whenever this thing takes us to, I guess.I don't know how exactly to control it."I said, shrugging."I just feel badly about burying Kou-kun's body on the beach like that."

"We had to do it, I mean, he liked the beach.It always reminded him of the first time we went to the Digital World."

"I know."I said, double clicking the icon for "Hades' Gateway"."Here we go.Goodbye, Kou-kun, we'll see you alive again." 

Mini-Me grabbed my hand.

And like that, everything went white.

AN- Well… that's the last part for a little while.I have to actually finish the next part… and it's going to be a bit confusing.Here we go!


	17. Part Eleven -C-

Part Eleven -C-  
  
My mommy and daddy had a big fight today. I was in my room, playing with   
my little brothers, and I heard them yelling! Daddy started to throw things. I  
know, 'cuz I heard them break. Mommy started to cry. She said that she was   
sorry, over and over. She didn't stop for a while. Later, after she and Daddy   
got quiet, a man came over. I don't know who he was. He was a stranger.   
Mommy didn't think so. She knows him. I don't know from where. Daddy   
didn't like him too much. The man came into my room. He had yellow hair,   
like mine. Like my little brother's too. William and Takeru had yellow hair   
and blue eyes, like me. I'm the oldest. William is a year younger than me,   
and Takeru is a year younger than him. I'm almost 6! My birthday is in a few   
days, and I'll go to school soon. I'm excited about that! The man came into   
my room. He picked up William and said that I'd never see him again.   
  
  
"NO!" I said, running to him. I tried to hit the man. He just walked away.   
He carried my little brother away. He didn't take Takeru, just William.   
  
I don't like that man. Takeru started to cry. He was only 4. He was scared.   
I tried to be a good big brother and hug him. Daddy came in and Mommy did   
too. Mommy was still crying. Daddy still looked angry. Daddy looked to   
Mommy and asked, "Which one do you want?"   
  
She cried, "No… don't take them…"  
  
"What do you mean, Daddy?" I asked, trying to hold on to Takeru.   
  
"One of you is going to live with Mommy, and one of you is going to live with   
Daddy." He said, looking angry.   
  
"No! We're going to live together!" I yelled. "I don't want to only have one  
parent!"  
  
"Matty… please…" Mommy said, reaching out to me, "Don't be this way…"  
  
"Takeru, is that what you want too?" Daddy asked.  
  
Takeru nodded.   
  
"Where's Willis?" Takeru asked. He could never say William, so he always   
called him Willis.  
  
This made Daddy even more mad. "William is with HIS daddy."  
  
"He has a different daddy?"  
  
"Yes. Your Mommy made a very bad mistake. Now, Daddy is very angry with   
her."   
  
"I know! You've known for years! It's just that Rigel hasn't!"   
  
"Rigel? Is he the Stranger?" I asked, scared. I didn't like Strangers. They   
were mean. They took my friends away. I only have one friend left. He's not   
even real. He's one of the Big Boys. He likes to play on his computer. He   
plays games. He lets me play them with him sometimes. I call him my Angel.   
He laughs when I say that. He says that Angels are only um…celestial… I   
think… beings. But he likes being called that by Yamato. I like being called   
Matty though. That's the name that William came up with. It just sounded   
right. My Angel… he's real nice. He teaches me things about a lot of people.   
He says that I'll have real friends one day. That'll happen when I'm older. I'll  
be a Big Kid then.   
  
"Yes, Rigel is the man that took Willis away." Daddy said.   
  
"Rigel is his real daddy." Mommy said, crying again. "But Daddy is your real   
daddy, Matty, Takeru."   
  
That's what happened. That was a long time ago. That's how my Mommy and  
Daddy got a divorce. That's a big word, divorce. It means that Mommy and   
Daddy don't love each other or you anymore and they leave. I had to go and   
live with Daddy. Takeru went to live with Mommy. Mommy calls me   
sometimes. She told me that Willis moved to America with his daddy. He   
lives in some place called Colorado. They have a lot of mountains there. Not   
as pretty as Mountain Fuji though. That's the best place ever. Except for   
Tokyo Tower. My first grade class went there last week on a class trip.   
There are a lot of first grade classes in my school. It's a very big school. I   
met a lot of people. I don't remember their names, but Angel did. He smiled   
real big when he saw them. There were two girls and one boy. He was real  
fun to be with. He was jumping all over everything and the teacher had to   
punish him! He liked to play soccer and he wore these weird things that   
made him look like an alien. I thought it was funny, so I laughed. He said,   
"Make my day, sissy" and we pretended to be cowboys. Like in America,   
where Willis lives. The girls pretended to be princesses. Boring. Just like a   
girl. At least the boy knew how to have fun. Angel said that the boy is always  
going to be like that. I want to be his friend forever.   
  
  
At Tokyo Tower, my class had a lot of fun. I had to stay with my class until   
lunch. None of the kids in my class like me. I try to be nice, and they ignore   
me. I try to make friends. They don't want to be my friend. They say that I'm   
a 'momma's boy'. I tell them that I don't even live with my mom. Then they   
say that I'm a freak because I don't live with both my parents. They say that   
my mom is evil, because she had a kid with a person that wasn't my daddy.   
When the kids say that, I punch them. They have no right to talk about my   
mommy or Willis like that. They're my family. My family are the most   
important people to me. So, I didn't have much fun with my class. At lunch   
though, I had a lot of fun. Angel took me over to those kids, the `princesses'   
and the fun boy. I wonder how Angel knew them though.   
  
AN- And here's MATTY!!!! Another new POV to add into the mix! I hope y'all  
like, and I'm sorry that this took so long to put up... I've been REALLY busy...  
*can we say LIVING at Econofoods?* Anyway, thanks for putting up with me,   
and I hope I get the next parts up faster!!!   
THANK you EVERYONE!!! Becci D, Saya (and I'm still REALLY sorry about that!),  
Faith, Eternal Haven, Chryseis, and everyone else who reviewed!!! 


	18. Part Twelve -A-

Part Twelve -A-   
  
I woke up in the park, the same place that I woke up in the future. Except…   
it didn't look the same as in my time and the future. It looked like it was in   
the middle of some renovation. Construction workers were building some  
swing sets and stuff like that. I looked around and I didn't see Taichi's  
picture anywhere, so I assumed that I was effectively in the past. I didn't  
see Taichi's picture…and I didn't see Matt. I slowly got up and started to  
walk around. "Matt? Are you around here?"  
  
No response. "Matt?"  
  
I kept walking around, hoping I'd find him, but I didn't. I spent at least two  
hours walking around that damned park. I didn't find him. Some little old  
lady thought that I was lost and asked if I knew my mommy's name. I ignored  
her and walked around. I knew my way around. Everything seemed…oddly  
familiar. Like I'd been there before… Duh. I used to live at Heighten View  
Terrace.   
  
I need to remember things sooner.  
  
Anyway, I walked around the park three times and didn't see Matt. I didn't  
see anyone I knew, actually. The best course of action would be to find  
another familiar face… or place. Either school… or even… home.   
  
But I'd change history… if I totally screwed up. I could accidentally make it so  
that I wasn't one of the Digidestined… or worse… never born. I don't know  
exactly when I am, so that's should be the first thing to figure out.   
  
Newspaper stand… newspaper stand… Gotta find a newspaper stand…  
  
AN- I know... REALLY short chapter. I guess that my muse is on strike...  
And she's sitting in the corner, laughing at me and threatening me. And I   
don't like the looks that she's giving me. Anyway, I *promise* that the next  
chapter will be longer!!!!!  



	19. Part Twelve -B-

Part Twelve -B-   
  
I came to in a place that I didn't quite remember. It seemed so familiar… and  
yet I couldn't quite place it. Everything was as if in a dream… one that I  
hadn't woken up from yet. Then, I opened my eyes.   
  
"Oh… MY GOD!" I yelled, and ran as fast as I could. I'd woken up at school…   
in the girls' restroom! I'd be labeled a pedophile! A pervert! Even though...   
No, I'm looking for Tai... I ran out of there and walked as calmly as I could   
down the hall. Luckily, there weren't any people…   
  
My footsteps echoed as I went… I tried to find the quickest exit. I didn't  
quite remember where it was though… it'd been about fifteen years since I'd  
been in that school building. I walked around, trying to find a door, and  
realized that I'd wandered into the K-3 section of the school, where they  
keep all the little wild animals caged. It's not like I hate kids… no… I  
was once one, but they are just too energetic. That's when my apple juice  
addiction began anyway. It's also when… well, a lot of bad memories. Let's  
just leave it at that.   
  
Things started to look slightly familiar, the same brick walls, the tall wooden  
doors, that weren't so tall anymore. The paintings on the walls… everything  
was the same… looking over at the first grade paintings, I noticed one that  
had a familiar looking person in it. I couldn't tell who exactly… a wild mop  
of brown hair, brown eyes… Tokyo Tower… a girl who looked suspiciously  
like Sora… one with long dark blonde hair in a school uniform with a big pink  
bow. And another boy, smiling… watching over the three of them. He was  
an older one, and he looked like someone that I couldn't quite place… like  
his name was on the tip of my tongue…   
  
"You like my painting, Mister?" A voice said, sounding very meek.  
  
I looked down and there… I swear… I will never want that feeling again… but  
it was me. Another Mini-Me. Oh God… what did I do to deserve THIS?   
  
I smiled, trying to hide my surprise. "Yes, it's very good. You're good at painting."  
  
He smiled, then starting pointing out the people in the picture. It seemed  
like I'd won his approval. "That's my new friends! I met them at Tokyo  
Tower!"  
  
"Really? What are their names?" I asked, squatting down next to him.   
Looking down on Mini-Me was weird enough. This kid was about a foot  
shorter than he was. It's amazing how much I've grown.  
  
"I don't know their names, but the boy with the big hair, he's a lot of fun!  
He…" he starting, pulling me close to whisper in my ear, "He got punished by  
the teacher for jumping around at Tokyo Tower!"   
  
"Wow… that's pretty bad." I said, pointing to the kid with the wild mop of   
hair. "You mean him?"  
  
"Yeah…he's a lot of fun…" he said, shuffling his feet.   
  
"What were the other kids like?" I asked, maybe I could get enough   
information to jumpstart my memory.   
"The girl with the pink bow, she's kinda cool. She liked to talk a lot though.   
She wouldn't be quiet about her new pink shoes at home. The other girl, she   
was mean." Minnier-Me said, pouting. He was remembering lots of things…   
  
"How was she mean to you? Why would she be mean to you?"   
  
"Cuz… my mommy doesn't love my daddy."  
  
"Your parents had a divorce."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know how you feel, mine did too. When I was about your age, actually."  
  
"Really?" He sniffled, looking up at me.  
  
"Don't worry, they still love you. They just had problems that they couldn't   
work out."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Willis." He said, looking right into my eyes. And then… I   
remembered. Willis. It'd been so long since I had heard anything about him.   
My little brother… I wasn't allowed contact with him after his father took him a  
way. Dad talked about him rarely. It wasn't like he hadn't loved him. That's   
why Dad moved out. He didn't want anyone to see how hurt he was. At night   
sometimes, I remember, he'd stay up late at night looking at photo albums and   
break into tears. He'd ask "Why?" over and over… then fall asleep clutching   
a picture of Willis.   
  
"Willis… your brother?" I asked, hoping that he'd want to talk more. It was   
always good to talk to someone that wouldn't make fun of you later for it.   
That luxury wasn't available to me when I was growing up, so maybe I can   
make my own life better in this timeline. I could grow up to be something…   
to be with someone…  
  
Tai… I'll find you. No matter what. You are what I was waiting my entire life   
for. You are what was taken from me when I was little… and what was taken   
from me now… Innocence. Happiness. I lost that when my parents   
separated… and now… I see it in you. And now… you're gone. I WILL find you,   
Tai. I just need to help someone else right now.   
  
"Uh-huh… his daddy took him away. But I still have Takeru," he said, looking   
behind me. He smiled gleefully, like his best friend was right there. "Angel!"   
  
He charged past me and started talking to… the wall? Was I like this when I   
was young?  
  
"Really? All I knew was that he was nice! He's your friend too?"  
  
OK… officially weirded out.   
  
"Wow! That's really cool, Angel!"  
  
"Um… who are you talking to?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.   
And… as soon as I touched him, I saw something… a glimmer… a flash… then…   
it was gone.   
  
"Angel."  
  
"Who's Angel?"  
  
"My best friend!"  
  
I didn't have friends when I was growing up… I vaguely remember the Tokyo   
Tower incident… but that's it… no 'Angel'.   
  
AN- This part was pretty fun to write... (gotta go! Watching Digimon now!!!)  
I'll post another part afterwards!!! 


	20. Part Thirteen -A-

Part Thirteen -A-  
  
Gotta find a newspaper stand…   
Hm… a bookstore… that might be a good place to find a newspaper…   
  
So, I walked into the BIG bookstore and asked the people at the counters  
where I could find a newspaper. The lady said that she was on break and  
that I could look at hers. "Here, I take it you want the comics?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!"   
  
"It's always the first part I read, so you're lucky you came when you did." She  
said while I glanced up at the date… 13-5-94. I handed the paper back to her  
and ran.  
  
"Thank you very much!" I called, waving. She smiled and waved back.   
  
Ok… 1994… I was born in 1989 so that would make me… oh… 5, since my  
birthday was on 30/4.   
  
5?  
  
I'd be in Kindergarten or the first grade?  
  
Should I try to find myself? What good could a little 5 year old do?  
  
Not a whole helluva lot.   
  
Even if that 5 year old is me.   
  
AN- OK, short, I know... but there's one more part to go! Then I need to get  
writing again! (And I have another idea for a Digimon ficcie! hehe... maybe  
I'll write it when I get done, or maybe right now... I don't know.)  
AHH!!! NOT FAIR! Why is Cardcaptors on the same time that Digimon is!!   
NOT FAIR!   
*goes chibi* Injustice! Ne, Wu-chan!  
Wu: That IS an injustice.  
Konie: Thank you, Wu. You tape upstairs, while I watch downstairs!!  
Wu: Good plan. We shall create justice in the world.  
(Wu is Wufei from Gundam Wing...)  
Cardcaptors...cardcaptors...  
WHAT THE FLUFF?!?!? Toonami on the WB? Suhweetness!!!  



	21. Part Thirteen -C-

Part Thirteen -C-   
  
"Angel, what do you mean?" I asked. Angel had come to school! He never  
does that!   
  
"This man… he's a very good friend of mine, and you should be nice to him."  
Angel said, smiling. "He's a guy who you'll really want to have help you."  
"He'll help me find Willis?" I asked. I was getting excited. I'd been wanting  
to see my little brother again. It had been a long time.  
  
"Woah… How can I help you find Willis?" the man asked, taking his hand off  
of my shoulder. "And who is this 'Angel'?"  
  
I looked at Angel. He smiled… "Tell him that I am his Kou-kun."  
  
The man looked confused. "You're talking to a wall, Matty."   
  
"How did you know my name?" I asked. Now, I was confused! I have never  
met this man in my life!   
  
"Don't worry about that, Little One… just tell him that Kou-kun is here." Angel  
said.   
  
"Never mind. Angel said to tell you that Kou-kun is here." I said, angry. I  
wanted to kick that man in the shins.   
  
Even though he was a pretty nice guy.   
  
When I said 'Kou-kun' the man got really white. He sat down and stared at  
the ceiling.   
"Hey, Mister… what's wrong?"  
  
"You said Kou-kun… ask Angel if that's short for Koushiro…" he whispered.  
  
Angel went over to him and settled down next to him. He touched him on the  
shoulder and said, "Yes, Matt, it is."   
  
The man looked at Angel and started to cry! "Oh… my God, Kou-kun, what  
are you doing here, and with Matty? Why aren't you in that beautiful place  
above the clouds, like you deserve? There are just so many things I want to  
tell you!"   
  
I decided to just sit down and watch this. It could be very interesting.   
  
AN- OK...Not too freaked out about Cardcaptors and Digimon now...  
GO SAKURA!! Anyway, this is all I have written for now! It'll be a little  
bit before I get some up again. I think that I'll email y'all. Yeah, each time  
I update. Does that sound good to you guys?   



	22. Part Fourteen-B-

Part Fourteen -B-  
  
I don't know how… and I don't know why, but Kou-kun is still here… Could this be a trick of some kind? Maybe   
to get me to stop looking for Tai?  
  
  
Tai!  
  
"Kou-kun?" I started, asking the astral form of Koushiro, "Do you know where Tai is?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I don't, but I will do my best to help look. And we can use little Matty's help too."  
  
"But… that's THREE incarnations of me looking for him! Isn't just two enough?"  
  
"Matty is a lot more innocent than you are, Matt. Perhaps he can think of things and do things that you can't."  
  
"What'sa carnation? Isn't that a flower?" Matty asked, confused. "And who is Tai?"  
  
Kou-kun and I looked at each other for a moment, deciding who should explain. I went with my instincts and   
said, "OK, Matty, an incarnation is a different version of the same thing… like a basketball and a soccer ball,   
they're both balls, but they're different. Understand that?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"OK, well, Tai is a very good friend of mine…" I started… I didn't want to scare the kid to death. I remembered   
Mini-Me's reaction to hearing that we were gay. "And someone took him away."   
  
"A Stranger?"  
  
"Yes… a stranger."   
Immediately Minnier-Me jumped up and shook his little fist, "We have to find him then! You might never see   
him again if we don't get moving!"   
  
He ran down the hallway, not even stopping to look back.   
  
"Hey! Wait up, Matty!" I called, chasing after him.   
  
AN- I know, short, but the next parts are gonna be longer!! I swear it! *ducks* please don't hurt me...  



	23. Part Fifteen -A-

Part Fifteen -A-   
  
The only course of action, to be logical… for once, is to find where Matt went. To figure out where in the hell he   
ended up. Running out of the bookstore, I bumped into some really tall guy. "Sorry, mister." I mumbled before   
I got a good look at him. He looked like I could know him, but I didn't. He didn't look like anyone I know…   
really tall, almost as tall as Matt. He had short brown hair, and dark opal-esque eyes.   
  
"It's all right, Little One." And yes, I heard the capitals in his speech. He bent down to look into my eyes.   
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"   
  
"To uh…" what to say? What to say? That's the problem with time travel… you have to come up with a cover   
story, "I'm trying to visit my big brother in Odaiba. Can you tell me where I am now?" I tried to ask that looking   
as innocent and little and vulnerable as I could. I hope it worked.   
  
"You're in Minaku-to district." He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder. "How about I put you on the bus to   
Odaiba? Actually, I was on my way there. I have some… business to attend to."   
  
I didn't like the way that he grinned. I didn't like it at all.   
  
"Uh, no thanks, Mister. I was always told as a child to never go with strangers." I said as cooly as possible. At least  
under the circumstances.  
  
He bent down even further and leaned forward, close enough so that I could feel his breath, hot, on my face.   
"I'm not a stranger, Yamato." He whispered breathily, accenting each syllable.   
  
I tried to pull away, but he had my shoulder in a vice-like grip. "Let me go." I hissed, spitting in his face. "I have   
no fucking clue who in the hell you are, so release me at once."   
  
He smirked predatorily, like he'd caught some prize in a game. "You will."   
  
And I felt his hand… cover my mouth… and everything slowly turned white. "No…" was all I managed to get   
out before I collapsed.   
  
AN- OK, I lied, maybe not *longer* but at least I'm writing it, ne? Well, I just had some inspiration...maybe I've  
just been reading too many Sailor Moon Sailor Stars script translations...I don't know. You'll find out later...  
I have two more parts written, but they're short too...and I wanna let this one sink in a little bit before I post what  
happens next. I'm sadistic, I know. *^-^* 


	24. Part Sixteen -C-

Part Sixteen -C-   
  
"We gotta find that big man's friend!" I told Angel. If we didn't,   
we might not find him again. Than that big man would be sad. If that   
big man was sad, then so would Angel. Angel really liked that big man.   
  
"I know, that 'big man's' friend is a friend of mine too." He smiled.   
"And I know that we'll eventually find him."  
  
"Can you include ME in the conversation, please?" The big man asked,   
making his way next to me. "Do you know how exactly to find Tai?"   
  
Angel shook his head, "No. But I can figure it out."  
  
"Good, I'm glad." The big man said.  
  
Suddenly, Angel stopped following me. He stayed in one spot, and he   
looked scared. I stopped running and walked over to him. The big man   
fell down.   
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
He stared to breathe really funny and his face went all white.   
"Su-something's wrong."   
  
"Kou-kun? What's up?"   
  
He looked straight at the big man. "It's your Mini-Me. I... felt...   
something from him. Like... a distress beacon of some kind."  
  
AN- And... for the first time in a while, Soar is BACK!!! *^^* And done~  
I'm going to be just posting all of it up again. Go me. 


	25. Part Seventeen -B-

Part Seventeen -B-   
  
"Who's Mini-Me?" Matty asked, looking confused. He slowly shifted   
towards me and grabbed my hand.   
  
"He... he's a very good friend of mine, like Tai."   
This seemed to assuage him.   
  
"So, what's wrong, Angel?" Matty asked, looking impatient. I think   
he really wanted to find Tai for me. For some reason, he had an   
instinct to trust me. I'm glad that he did. But... how did Kou-kun   
appear here?   
  
"It's... like he disappeared. I felt all of him, his emotions, his   
fears, everything. Then, just as quickly, it all vanished. There's   
got to be a logical explanation!"   
  
That's Kou-kun. Even as a dead ghost he's trying to rationalize the   
world with logistics. "Uh, Kou-kun. There's not much logic in the   
situation NOW. But he just, disappeared?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, you can't feel him at all?"  
  
This caused Kou-kun to get all indignant, "Like I could before?   
Besides, I have no clue how it happened!"  
  
"And I... I don't feel so well..." I said, sitting down. The world   
started to... I don't know the best word for it, it SHIFTED, it   
MORPHED. I couldn't only see what was in front of me, but also what   
was behind that, and what was inside of THAT. And just as quickly...   
it all ended.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
  
An-... dun dun duuunn! Freakyness! 


	26. Part Seventeen -C-

Part Seventeen -C-   
  
"Matt!" Angel yelled, running over to where the Big Man, Matt had   
disappeared.   
  
"Where did he go?" I asked. This was scary. People don't just   
disappear.  
  
"He must have shifted into an alternate dimension or timeline or   
SOMETHING?" Angel asked, walking around the spot where the big man   
was.   
  
"We'll find him. We've just gotta." I said, looking at Angel's   
eyes. "I know we will."   
  
He smiled a little bit, "You look just like a friend of mine when you   
do that, Little One. Alright, let's go."   
  
Angel led me out of the school. We walked past the playground and to   
the bus station. He told me how to get a bus ticket and which bus to   
get on. I didn't know where I was supposed to go, but I'm glad that   
Angel did. 


	27. Part Eighteen -A-

Part Eighteen -A-   
  
"Wha-?" I whispered, trying to open one of my eyes. The last thing   
that I remembered was that big jackass coming up to me and knocking me   
out with some sort of drug. Then I figured that I better not talk.   
Sheesh. Yeah, you get kidnapped, so you WANT them to know when you   
wake up... real smart there, Yama. Real smart. First thing; figure   
out where in the Hell's Universe I am. Second; run away as fast as   
freaking possible. Third; find Matt. Good, I'm glad I got that all   
straightened away. Now, I only have to be able to move.   
  
I tried to move my finger, you gotta start small, ya know. Well,   
that didn't work out too well. Moving even my pinkie hurt too much.   
Damn. Things were NOT going my way. He musta hit me with some   
paralyzer drug or some other shit. Anyway, maybe the pinkie was too   
much.   
  
Then, I tried my little toe. That didn't hurt... TOO much.   
  
"Are you awake, my little Yama-chan?" he asked, stepping rather   
heavily towards me.   
  
"No." I said, then instantly regretted it. "Damn."   
  
"Good, I'm glad that you aren't. That'll give me a chance to ravage   
you."   
  
"Well, then I'm bloody awake."  
  
"Good, I'll still get to ravage you."   
  
"Damn. How about if I'm dead?"  
  
"Too bad. I'll become a necrophiliac if I have to, Yama."   
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Nah, I like it the other way around." He said, softly picking me up   
off the cold floor. "Don't be tense, I won't hurt you. Too much."  
  
"Why am I even here at all?" I asked, while he set me down on a soft   
thing, a bed, a couch, who cares? It was comfy, or at least comfier   
than the concrete floor.   
  
"I have to kill Taichi. Then you can be free." He said, gently.   
His hands forcibly opened my mouth. "Shh..." he said, after I spat   
out what he put in there. "It's only a pain reliever, Acetomophin.   
I'm sure it hurts, doesn't it... sorry about that, just take this and   
you'll feel better, trust me."   
  
"Who are you, that I SHOULD trust you?" I spat out, of course, after   
swallowing the medicine. For some reason, I already felt better.   
Like putting a Band-Aid on a cut that doesn't really need it, because   
you know that it'll feel better. Like placebo.   
  
"I'm your friend. I'm doing all of this because you are the only   
person I've ever really loved, besides my Digimon partner and my   
parents."   
  
"If you love me, then why do you want to kill Taichi?" I asked,   
confused. This guy was getting on my nerves.  
  
He stroked the side of my face, coaxing me to open my eyes. "Because   
of him, you never had any idea of how I felt about you, you never   
even gave me a chance. He was the only one in your heart... and I  
wanted to be there."   
  
He sounded so sad... but still. "I'm not going to let you kill my   
best friend!" I yelled, sitting up. Not a good idea in the bottom   
bed of a bunk bed. "Damn!"   
  
"Lie down. It's better if you-" he said, laying my down on my back   
again.   
  
"I hate this view. I can't even see who you are."  
  
"I thought you would have had a good enough glance at the train depot."  
  
"Yeah, but you were scaring the shit outta me. You got all   
psychological-type-killer on me."   
  
"Sorry, but I had to get you with me. Now, Taichi will die."  
  
"God, will you STOP obsessing over the death and doom of Taichi! Is   
this your SOLE purpose in life? You are one sad individual!" I said,   
spurting out anything that came to mind. Good going, Yama. Make the   
insane dude who's your captor ANGRY with you. Really smart move.   
Then, he did the thing that I expected least. He slapped me across   
the face. He slapped me. That BASTARD!   
  
"You jerk!" I screamed, pushing myself up and trying to leave the   
bed. Only to find that somehow, he tied me to it. "Damn you!"   
  
"Oh, dear, sweet Yamato," he said, leaning closer to my face, "you   
have so much to learn. I am your master now. I was going to be   
kind. Now, I will fulfill my childhood desires, without a care as to   
what the hell you think." Then, he kissed me. His lips crushed down   
on mine, forcing mine open with his tongue. I bit him. His warm   
blood rushed into my mouth, and I spat it back at his face.   
  
"I'm not so easily taken over, you bastard."   
  
"The battle has only just begun."   
  
AN-- slightly psycho... I know, just hang with me here, k? Yama will   
eventually get his revenge!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA. 


	28. Part Nineteen -B-

Part Nineteen -B-  
  
Where am I? Kou-kun? Matty? Mini-Me? Where are all of you?   
There's nothing here! Nothing... nothing at all. Just blank   
whiteness. Reminds me of that Catholic "Purgatory", where the   
soul is in limbo, waiting for God to decide if it should be brought   
to Heaven or sent to writhe forever in eternal agony in Hell. But,   
I'm not dead... am I?   
  
"No." I whispered. But... I couldn't hear myself say it, even   
though I new I did. "No." I said, putting my hand to my throat,   
feeling my vocal chords vibrate. "No." I didn't hear anything!   
  
"NO!" 


	29. Part Twenty -C-

Part Twenty -C-  
  
I got on the bus to the Minaku-to district, where Angel told me to   
go. He left me for a little while, and he hadn't come back when I   
got off.   
  
"Matty! Is that you?" someone yelled at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Matty! Hi," I said back to the brown haired kid. He was   
the one that got into trouble with the teachers at Tokyo Tower.   
Tokyo Tower was so much fun!   
  
"I'm Taichi."   
  
"Oh, Ok." I said, grabbing his arm. "Did you see Angel come around   
here?"  
  
"Who's Angel? Your cat?"  
  
"No, my friend. He told me to get off here. Now, he's gone."  
  
"Well, you can come home with me! I only live a little away from   
here! You can play soccer with me!" He said, grabbing my hand and   
running. "We'll have so much fun!"  
  
  
AN-- Awwe!! *glomps cute little yama and tai!! *^^* 


	30. Part Twenty One -B-

Part Twenty-One -B-   
  
"Matt."  
  
"Yes? Is there actually someone here now? I've been so alone! How   
long have I been here? For an eternity, it seems like? Are you God,   
and do I get to leave now? Please..." I said, walking around, begging   
the sky, "let me leave!"   
  
The Voice giggled. "No, Matt, I'm not God."  
  
"Do I get to leave?" I asked, I knew I was sounding like a little   
kid, but at the moment, I didn't really care.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, but this was the safest place I could think of to   
put you. I didn't want him to get you."  
  
"Him? Who is he, and who are you?"   
  
"I'm Koushiro. And he's... me." 


	31. Part Twenty Two -A-

Part Twenty-Two -A-  
  
"Well, Yama, I hope you're happy. Look what you made me do." He s  
aid, giggling to himself.   
  
"What *I* made you do? You're the sick, twisted bastard who likes   
to screw little kids." Good, my natural sarcasm had returned. Nice to know  
that *something* still works.   
  
"Yes, but you were the one how made me fall in love with you. You   
bewitched me."  
  
"How in the bloody hell did I bewitch you?"  
  
"I don't know. It must come naturally to you, since you did the same   
to Taichi."  
  
"You are OBSESSED. Get some HELP." I said, knowing that if I ever   
decided that I'd get help, that no shrink in the world would believe   
me. I went to the future to save my best friend who mysteriously had   
fallen ill. In the future, I met my future self who turned out to be   
the gay lover of said best friend. Then, said gay lover gets   
kidnapped, time-traveling companion gets murdered in a department   
store. Future self and I go to the past, only to be separated. I   
get kidnapped myself and said kidnapper rapes me. Damn. I'd get   
thrown into the loony bin so fast.  
  
"I'm getting it, by knowing that Taichi saw the whole thing."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"He's up behind that little window over there, near the corner."   
  
"You..." I growled, struggling to not hurt myself in the process of   
trying to hurt him.  
  
"I'm going to be so happy when he dies. Not only will he die now,   
in his past, but also he'll slowly deteriorate when he's a child,   
because of the poison I was able to slip to him before he got lost   
that one time, when you brought him back. I was so jealous when you   
came back with him by your side, even though Sora was the one that   
found you."   
  
Woah. Woah. This jerk's one of the Digidestined? He'd... have to be...   
  
"So... you know who I am now... eh? Took you long enough to figure it out."   
He said, putting his shirt back on.   
  
"You realize that when Matt finds you... you're gonna die. Not only   
did you hurt his precious Tai, but also you messed with his past   
self. He's gonna be PISSED. And trust me, you don't want me,   
especially a bigger and stronger and older me to be pissed at you.   
He'll rip you limb from limb." I said, pausing for effect, "And   
enjoy it the entire time."   
  
"Shut up! He won't be able to find me!" He said, slapping me again   
to prove his point. I looked up at the window out of desperation,   
and I caught a glimpse of Tai's face, contorted into an expression   
of sorrow and helplessness. Don't worry, we'll save you... then my Taichi. 


	32. Part Twenty Three -B-

Part Twenty-Three -B-   
  
Angel? How could I be where he was?   
  
He floated down to my eye level. "This is my dwelling. I live here,   
I guess."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yes, and no."   
  
"You look a little different. Why?" I asked. He was... taller. He   
was... older?  
  
"I guess you could say I'm an alternate form of Angel. And of   
Koushiro. I am the physical manifestation of their Karma."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Let's just say that I am what they could be. I am another version,   
from another timeline, and I've been given the ability to monitor   
alternate realities, at least, alternate in relation to my own. And,   
I've been watching this unfortunate situation unfold for a while now.   
I figured that this would protect you."  
  
"Yes, but what about Matty, Mini-Me, and Tai?"   
  
"Matty, I've already taken care of him. He's safe and playing with   
his new friend, little Taichi."  
  
"You set all of this into motion... you're starting it all over   
again!" If Matty meets Taichi... they become friends... they become   
Digidestined... go to high school together... and become lovers...   
causing Koushiro to be jealous... "This is all just one big circle!"  
  
Alternate-Angel cracked a smile, "Life is."   
  
AN-- so says the fortune cookie. 


	33. Part Twenty Four -A-

Part Twenty-Four -A-  
  
  
Good God, Matt... where are you? Why haven't you come yet?   
"Don't worry, Yamato... this won't take very long." Evil-Demented-  
Koushiro said, lifting up my shirt. He was going to tattoo me, to   
prove that he owned me. How in the blazing fires of Hell did he get   
so stupid and desperate?   
  
He pulled the needle out, but with a thoughtful expression, put it   
back in its holder. "I have a better idea... one moment, love," he   
said, kissing my forehead and walking away.  
  
He walked to the door, which I could see, and it was about 15 feet   
across the room. This gave me time to see the room, with some dim   
light. He only kept on little candle lit most of the time, but this   
time, he'd left the overhead lights on. Good, I could see... and I   
didn't really want to.  
  
On the walls, hanging from racks, were guns. Lots and lots and lots  
of guns. Big guns, little guns, hell, even a musket or two.   
  
Stay calm, Yama... you can find a way out... you've just got to.   
  
Looking down, I saw that my feet were very loosely tied to the   
bedposts. Good. I looked up to see how well my wrists were bound...  
and that sicko. He had fixed handcuffs on me. And tied those to   
the bedposts. Well... I could just untie the cuffs from the posts...   
and see what happens with that. I'd still be stuck with my arms   
together, but at least they'd be together *away* from the bedpost.   
  
Evil-Demented Koushiro came back at the moment when I actually got   
my handcuffs free from the bed. I did my best to hide everything   
under my pillow. I guess he was too distracted with what he brought   
in with him.  
  
Tai.  
  
Evil-Demented Koushiro half-led and half-dragged in Tai, who, not   
because he wanted to, clung to EDK because he had no other way to   
move around.   
  
"Tai!" I yelled, not really thinking about it. "Tai!"  
  
He looked up, and I could see his black eye and fat lip. He'd been   
beaten up. "Hi, Yamato." He said, smiling a little bit. He went   
limp, making EDK stumble a little bit... which would have been perfect   
for me just to jump up and run away.   
  
But I didn't do that.   
  
How could I? My main goal, now that I know that there's nothing I   
can do for Taichi in my time... I can at least save this Tai. Then...  
he and Matt can be happy. Together. 


	34. Part Twenty Five -B-

Part Twenty-Five -B-  
  
"Well, you've taken care of Matty... so what about Mini-Me? Is he   
alright?" I asked, still floating in that white blankness.   
  
Floating, at first, is fun. Then it just gets boring and eventually,   
annoying.   
  
"No, he's not. He's actually in the worst shape out of all the   
people involved in this."  
  
I rolled my eyes, even though I was concerned. "Thanks for sugar   
coating it."   
  
"Sorry." He shrugged, and continued, "I can't do anything to   
help him though. I can't harm anyone, no matter what they've done.   
And..."  
  
"And?"  
"I can't let you know that. But... I can send you to where he is, and   
when." He said, lifting his arms in the air, and closing his eyes.   
He whispered something, and I suddenly felt light, and the next time   
I opened my eyes, I was outside a building, a very... very tall   
building.   
  
"Compensation." I muttered, before going to the door.  
  
AN-- sorry, a little joke!! *^^* 


	35. Part Twenty Six -A-

Part Twenty-Six -A-  
  
I wasn't going to leave yet. Not without Tai.   
  
EDK had set Tai down on the bed next to me, and left. I don't   
know why, I guess he heard something at the door.   
  
I'd feel sorry for the pizza boy later. I had to get Tai out!   
  
"Tai, are you good enough to move?" I asked, nudging him gently with   
my bound hands.  
  
He stiffened a little bit, but nodded. Or at least, I thought that   
was a nod. "Good, because we're going. Now." I said, sitting up so   
that I could untie my feet from the bedposts. I worked with that for   
a little bit, and then finally, set myself free.   
  
"Yamato, just go... go without me." Tai said, rolling over a   
little bit to look me in the eye.   
  
I glared at him. "What the hell do you think I'm doing here? I'm   
rescuing you. I don't care if you want to go all noble on me, you're   
coming with me." I said, and with that, I got up over him, planted   
my feet firmly on the floor and yanked him off the bed. Amazing, he   
stood, and didn't fall. He leaned on me and we made our way to the   
door.  
  
Then, it suddenly occurred to me... I didn't know the way out of the   
building.   
  
Damn.  
  
With that in mind, we continued our trek to the door. I opened the   
door, using my left hand, as my right arm was wrapped around Tai's   
waist, to hold him up. We limped out into the dark hallway, and as   
I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark, something smacked into us,   
taking both of us down to the hard floor. I shivered, feeling the   
cold cement under me.   
  
"Dammit, you two! Get up!!" Someone yelled, hoisting both Tai   
and myself to our feet.  
  
Tai's face lit up in happiness, "Matt!" He said, smiling through   
his pain.   
  
"Yes, Tai... now let's get going, Mini-Me, help me." He said,   
smiling, "you get the doors, and I'll carry Tai." He lifted Tai   
up and cradled him in his arms. He whispered in Tai's ear, and   
nodded to me. "Let's go."  
  
We ran as best as we could, out of the building.  
  
For some reason, there were no more obstacles. We just ran, out   
into the sunlight...  
  
But it seemed way too easy.  
  
Way. Too. Easy.  
  
AN-- Leave it to yama to see the big picture... this certainly isn't the end.  
not by a loooooong shot!! 


	36. Part Twenty Seven -B-

Part Twenty-Seven -B-  
  
We traveled back to my and Tai's time, using that disk that Kou-kun   
had given us. It took a little longer than I'd expected, but we got   
there just fine. Mini-Me helped me to carry Tai, and we walked slowly   
towards the ocean.  
  
We got all three of us back to Tai's apartment, and set Tai down on   
our bed. He instantly fell asleep, and I quietly closed our room door   
behind me as I went to the living room.   
  
Mini-Me was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, and   
his eyes closed. He was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Mini-Me? You alright?" I asked, sitting down next to him and   
offering a small box of apple juice, hey, we deserved it!  
  
"No, I'm not alright." He said, opening his eyes, staring at the   
wall. "This was way too easy... besides, even though we saved your   
Tai... we haven't saved Taichi."  
  
I hadn't even thought of that... I was just so happy to have Tai   
back that I didn't even think as to why Mini-Me still hung around.   
"You're right... but I don't know what we can do... except..."  
  
"I know what you're thinking... but can we?" He asked, turning his   
gaze to me. "And we just left my Mini-Me there... is he safe?"  
  
I smiled then, remembering what Alternate Kou-kun had said, "Life is   
a circle, Mini-Me. I'm sure that he's fine."  
  
"But... my reason for coming... Taichi... isn't. What can I do to   
make him better?" He said, standing up, tears starting to stream   
down his face. "Sure, your Tai is fine, but mine isn't!"   
  
I stood up and pulled him into a hug. I'd needed it since Kou-kun   
was killed... and I guessed he did too. "We'll figure something out...   
we will."  
  
I guess that it was then I decided that I'd go to the past.   
I'd go with Tai and Mini-Me.   
  
And we'd save Taichi.  
  
An-- No!!! This isn't the end... please tell me that this isn't the end?   
*looks around* this *can't* be!!! What happens to Taichi? And how  
are he and Yama gonna get along? *sigh* well, when I figure it out...  
*giggle* I'll write more... but this *is* the end of Soar...   
I'll write a sequel... because I want to find out what happens too.  
  
THANK YOU!!! *huggles everyone who has ever read this* 


End file.
